Letters to Hope
by Ashleighxx
Summary: The Mikaelson family celebrate Hope's birthday when an unexpected gift is delivered for her. With no idea who it is from, they wait curiously and patiently for the sender to be revealed.
1. Chapter 1

**Can't believe the response I received for the sneak preview for this new series of mine on Tumblr. So as a thank you for that and for the Klaroline Appreciation Week I have decided to install the first chapter! Credits go to eriberry89 for my amazing cover and she-walked-away for being a Beta to make my writing actually readable. So thanks again. Hope you all enjoy! xx**

* * *

Klaus stood on the balcony of his home, watching his family below in the living room, wondering how he managed to get this stage in his life. He finally broke his curse placed upon him a thousand years ago, managing to both gain and lose his hybrid army back in that cursed town of Mystic Falls.

After hearing from Katerina, the blasted doppelgänger, that a few witches in New Orleans were planning his demise, he begrudgingly left the town to return to his beloved city. Many headless witches, heartless vampires, and a miracle pregnancy later, he won the war between the man he raised as his son and to become King of NOLA and also a father to a beautiful baby girl.

The past year was no picnic between Hayley, the baby's mother, and Klaus as they attempted parenting (co parenting) with little hostility for the sake of the child. With Klaus' older brother Elijah subtly guiding them through it, they have started to become better at compromising with one another over their various different parenting styles.

Baby steps really.

It was a start.

The Mikaelson family had gathered in the cozy and private living room of the abattoir to celebrate New Orleans' little blonde, blue eyed princess' first birthday. His sisters, Freya and Rebekah, Hayley, and Camille; a family friend sat on the outdated, vintage sofas in the centre of the room.

The birthday girl, Hope, was dressed in a pink glitter and tulle dress, one of many girly dresses Rebekah would dress her in that day, playing on the large, vintage rug between two burgundy chesterfields.

Klaus descended the stairs to his left and walked passed the women in his life towards the back of the room, his brothers were already sitting down in armchairs next to the bar,each with a fine crystal tumbler in their hand and drinking his finest bourbon.

As he was pouring himself a drink, Klaus tuned in his hearing onto the girls and quickly stopped listening as they discussed Hope's party in his home later on that day. He couldn't help but think something was missing from the party.

Not something, someone.

Someone he had tried not to think about for a long time.

"Now that everyone is finally present, shall we start?" Hayley stood up, interrupting his thoughts, and gathered the family around so that Hope could open her presents now that everyone was present. Bits of different coloured and patterned paper, ribbon and tissue paper nearly covered the little sparkling blue-eyed girl as she torn her way to the goods inside.

Piles and piles of dresses, outfits, and shoes in pinks, purples, lemons, white and creams piled on one sofa and stuffed teddies, toys and princess doll were stacked on the other and the birthday girl chewed on her new teething bracelet.

Elijah exited the room to fetch some black trash bags for the litter when he heard a knock on the door. Curious as to see who dared interrupt the family gathering, he opened the door to find no one present. He spotted a box decorated in pink polka dot gift paper and a big matching pink decorative bow. Picking the suspicious package, he closed the door and brought it into the living room, passing it to Klaus.

Klaus took the gift from his brother and sat down to open it. Once he lifted the lid, he found a stuffed grey wolf with blue eyes and really soft fur. Underneath that, he found a letter.

"What is it Nik? Who's it from." Rebekah questioned as Klaus sat there deliberating on what to do.

Staring at it for a while and inspecting them for any sign it could explode or do any harm to his daughter, he finally opened it. He started to read the note attached to the cute wolf teddy out loud upon Rebekah's insistence and nosiness.

 _Happy 1st birthday baby Mikaelson,_

 _Not sure what to say or buy for a baby who will be spoiled and doted on by so many. I'll try though by buying you an adorable wolf teddy that will help aid any magic you show. It's a levitating toy, but I am pretty sure your family can work that out pretty quick. Seeing as though you are too young to read this letter, I shall take a guess that your father is reading it and checking that the toy will endanger you. Stop Klaus. It will not harm her, there is no vervain, no wolfsbane and no magic that will curse or endanger your daughter._

 _I would never hurt her._

 _So as I guess that you are reading this, Klaus, let me write you a few words to shed some light on your new status as a father to a little girl. The most important advice I could ever give you, incase you have not heard it already, you are not Mikael._

 _You never will be._

 _You're capable of so much love if you would just let yourself. You are a protector of your family and you protect her. Love is not a weakness and your love for your child will never be one._

 _It's strength._

 _So is your love for your family. It is okay to let them in and trust them, lean on them and to ask for help. They will not think of you as weak but as someone who is strong enough to know that they have limitations and have reached them. They also love that little girl with all of their beings and will die for her. It's okay to mess up, it is a simple human error. Learn from them._

 _I'm going to let you go and enjoy your daughter's first birthday, treasure each moment._

 _All my love._

Confusion seeps into the room. Klaus shot up from his seat and began to pace the room in alert, still clenching the letter in his right hand and the teddy in the other. He was too focused on the panic rising inside of him at the mention of Mikael and how someone was aware of him and Klaus' relationship with him.

His thoughts were interrupted by the voices of his siblings raising the same questions that were swirling inside his mind. He could just about focus enough through all the blood rushing in his body to hear Hayley and Cami being concerned and wondering if they were under attack. He turned around to see Elijah try to soothe away Hayley's fear of someone trying to hurt Hope as she clung her oblivious baby to her side, waiting for anyone to try and rip the child from her.

Kol took the stuffed wolf and letter from Klaus and gave them to Freya and they gathered a few books and ingredients to find anything remotely suspicious from them. Kol was watching and helping Freya with the spells and magic and a few minutes and a couple of spells later Freya confirmed what was written in the letter. There is no danger to Hope, but no way to trace the author of the letter.

All of the panic and confusion was suddenly drained from the room as the toy decided to levitate through the room towards a happy and giggling baby, arms outstretched trying to reach for the stuffed animal as it floated towards her. Looks of shock, awe, and surprise littered across everyone's features at Hope's first attempt at magic.

Rebekah gathered Cami and Freya to help clean up and prepare for the party later on in the afternoon. The letter forgotten at the side table, the rest of the family watching and smiling at Hope playing with her grey wolf on the carpet.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! I just want to thank you all for your comments|favorites|follows I did not expect to have this much response, it is mind-blowing so WOW. Thanks soo much. Here is the next drabble instalment. Its on the little short side but the next chapter will be better, I hope :)**

* * *

The Mikaelson's were assembled in the living room to celebrate Hope's second birthday.

They were all awakened early morning by an excited toddler and Hayley barely managed to give her daughter breakfast before she toddled her way into the living room, Wolfy floating behind her. Mounds of presents accumulated throughout the spacious room and Hope began to tear into them one by one.

New Orleans has been extremely peaceful and the factions were still treading carefully with one another; but surprisingly were able to stay in the room for one special little princess. Marcel, Davina, and Jackson had been invited over to share the special day with the family, presents in hand for the little blonde beauty.

As everyone was having a good time playing with Hope and her new presents, taking photos and chatting away, there was a knock at the front door. Freya, who was closest to the living room door, slipped out the room, not wanting to tear Hopes parents away from the special day. Upon opening the door, she found a gift box on the doorstep, looking exactly the same as the suspicious package from last year.

As Freya walked back into the room with the package, she noticed Hope laying on the carpet playing with her best friend. Since her last birthday, she had not left the little stuffed toy go, sometimes even taking her in the bath with her. She finds it really adorable and if Klaus hadn't yet said it, he did too. Hope hadn't really developed any more signs of magic yet; just focusing on levitating the little wolf.

Klaus notices his sister's presence back in the room and the package she brought back with her. He sped over to her and all but snatched it out of her hands, ignoring Marcel teasing at how eager he looks over a pretty pink box.

"I've never seen you this excited over a pink gift box before Klaus? Is it your birthday too?" Marcel joked around bumping his shoulder into Rebekah. A little subtle nudge for extra details.

"It's for Hope, she had a gift like this last year. We don't know who's sent them, but they seem to know personal and private information. Nik's being too paranoid and overprotective over it." Rebekah explained to the others about the events that happened the previous year.

Klaus reached the chair he just vacated and sat down. He carefully lifted the lid up, still not trusting the sender not to hurt his daughter, but that was deep and embodied paranoia over a thousand years long acting up. Once he slid the lid up, he found an antique looking book. Turning it over he recognised the original copy of _Little Red Riding Hood_. Putting that to his side, he pulled out a beautiful designed red riding hood costume that would fit Hope. Grabbing the letter from the bottom of the box, he began to read it aloud.

 _Miss Hope Mikaelson,_

Wow, another year has gone by so fast! We will keep this letter (and the next few) short and sweet; just like you.

" _Little girls, this seems to say, Never stop upon your way, Never trust a strangers-friend; No one knows how it will end._

 _As your pretty, so be wise; Wolves may lurk in every guise. Handsome they may be, and kind. Gay, and charming - never mind._

 _Now, as then, tis simple truth: Sweetest tongue has sharpest tooth!"_

 _All my love._

The occupants of the room were stunned into confusion at the simplicity of the letter and why that quote was written. Freya took the letter off him, checking for any magic residue and yet again, found nothing. She asked Davina to assist her in casting some location spells or try to see if they could get a look at whomever wrote the letter.

Once again, they came back with no answer.

Kol grabbed the dress and flashed over to Hope and dressed her in it quickly while she was giggled at the funny faces he made towards her. Rebekah took photos of how adorable she looked as Red Riding Hood with her special Wolfy next to her.

Klaus tried to reign his temper and annoyance throughout the day at the secrecy of the gifts, but after looking at the photos Rebekah took of her in the gorgeous dress, his heart melted. Taking Hope to bed, he grabs the book on his way and settled down to read it to his little princess; who clings onto his voice and the story as she slowly, and finally surrenders to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello to the new followers|favourites and reviewers!**

 **I hope you all are enjoying reading this series as much as I am writing it.**

 **A HUGE THANKYOU FOR YOUR SUPPORT.**

 **It really does mean a lot.**

 **Ashleighxx**

 _For those who I couldn't message back to your reviews... All will be revealed later on. This is kind of a slow burn kind of series. It will be a while before she shows up in NOLA! *HUGE HINT* Hope you can be patient for her arrival :)_

* * *

By Hope's third birthday, the Mikaelson family had the birthday routine down pat and they found themselves in the private family living room a few hours after breakfast, Hope finally finishing unwrapping all her new gifts.

New noisy and troublesome toys from Kol, a trust fund opened and cash deposits from Elijah and designer dresses shipped in from Paris courtesy of Rebekah. She had always let her thoughts be known over her niece being some kind of swamp princess and the many subtle digs at Hayley that she would absolutely not be dressed as one.

New Orleans had been peaceful for a while until the death of an omega werewolf by a drunken vampire that Marcel had claimed was not under the NOLA vampire kingdom, and went punished causing strain on the factions. The family agreed to celebrate Hope's birthday separately as not to ruin her big day.

Marcel turned up in the morning, carrying a few gifts under his arms. The family agreed on him being first to visit as he was part of the family and Hope's pseudo-older brother. One present he brought was mainly for Klaus, a bottle of good quality bourbon. The little princess was always spoilt by her aunts and uncles.

He was also curious to see Klaus' reaction if the little blonde had another gift from her secret admirer. He was not disappointed as the door was suddenly knocked soon after he walked in.

Klaus, Kol and Rebekah flashed to the living room doors. Kol just slipping through first and Rebekah trying to distract the Hybrid from getting through to the front door, which was obviously pre planned by the two siblings.

Klaus huffed back to his seat, slightly nervous, but he would not make that known. He wasn't sure if it was the secrecy of it all that set him on edge, or the way he secretly looked forward to the letters and the words of wisdom that would cut through to him. He settled for the former.

"Aww come on Nik. Don't pout because I'm faster than you. I must say though, these gifts better keep coming, I just love how you react to them!" Kol jested as he brought the pink wrapped gift box onto the room as he ignored Klaus' growl of impatience.

The Hybrid opened the gift slowly, still not fully trusting whomever had sent the wrapped box to his daughter and was still very suspicious and cautious.

Queries had been made and a few demands had flew out of the residents mouths at Klaus' gasp once the lid was fully off the box. Everyone was eager to see inside.

A very old and ancient looking book emerged from the box along with a few aged and modern day books. There was a Latin language dictionary for beginners, Aramaic legends and tales with a section on how to learn the dead language, and Norse legends and mythology book written in the Mikaelsons' mother tongue and had been translated into English throughout the years. It was very ancient and extremely genuine, catching the interest of the family.

Elijah and Kol fought childishly over the book and soon settled by the nearest table, flicking through the books whilst Klaus fished the attached letter to read aloud to the awaiting audience.

 _Miss Hope Mikaelson,_

" _Without language, one cannot talk to people and understand them; one cannot share their hopes and aspirations, grasp their history, appreciate their poetry, or savour their songs."_

 _-Nelson Mandela._

" _The conquest of learning is achieved through the knowledge of languages."_

 _-Roger Bacon._

 _I hope you take care of these books gifted to you. They are very rare and valuable in knowledge and could probably teach your family a thing or too._

 _All my love._

The King of New Orleans was silent in his confusion. He was still utterly furious of the secrecy and the person having an unknown source have all this knowledge of his family, but there was also a spark of pride at the attempt to educate the ancient beings.

Something he has not felt since _her_. But he wouldn't think about her today. Not now.

"I must say that whomever sent this was spot on with the knowledge brother. There is sections in this book that we were not taught by Mother. There also seems like some strong unknown knowledge in the Aramaic book." Elijah commented, breaking and startling his younger sibling out of his thoughts.

A small subtle spread on his face.

"Who the hell do they think they are sending all this to our daughter? What are they trying to achieve?!" Hayley shot out of her seat and spat out, outraged.

"Maybe trying to educated your darling little princess in her heritage maybe." Kol joked around trying to uplift the atmosphere after her outburst.

She was still jealous and annoyed that Hope would not leave Wolfy alone for more than a few minutes and the cuddly toy brought her more comfort than herself.

Glaring at Klaus as if it was all his fault for the gifts popping up at his house, she stormed out of the room, mumbling about getting dressed for the afternoon's gathering.

Rebekah, Marcel and Freya read the letter, discussing the quotes used and were surprised that they agreed with Kol that the sender was obviously trying to teach the toddler languages that will not only help teach Norse heritage, but also the languages that witches tend to use.

Niklaus silently vowed to himself to find out who has been sending the gifts and to to keep a lookout the next year.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Hey everyone! Here is an early update as I won't be available to post tomorrow! (I have date night to watch SuicideSquad and I'm super excited!)_**

 ** _Thank you for all your support|reviews|follows|favourite|reblogs|messages you are all AMAZING xD_**

 ** _HUGE thanks to Kaitlyn who beta's my story, for without her you wouldn't be able to read it properly._**

 ** _Here's a short and sweet drabble for you all :)_**

* * *

Another year and yet another birthday for the growing princess.

She was laying down on the sofa floating Wolfy above her, making him do somersaults as she was exhausted from opening all her birthday presents.

"She will not leave that stupid animal alone. Freya had to magically clean it a few times because Hope wouldn't let go of it long enough to be dry cleaned." Hayley moaned irritably at the sight of the spinning soft toy.

"And by dry cleaned you mean throw it in the bin. I don't know what problem you have. It's pretty harmless and she will grow out of it. Your whingeing is pointless." Rebekah remarked at the petty jealousy.

"Well I'm so excited to see what her secret admirer has brought her this year." Kol butted into the conversation mischievously trying to rile Hayley up more.

"Well I have vampires stationed around the entire building and monitoring the door. We will know who it is that has been sending them soon enough. That is, if there's a gift this year." Klaus tried to sway Hayley away from an outburst and glared daggers at Kol for his childish behaviour, receiving a tongue being poked out his mouth from his younger brother.

The door knocked the same time as the previous years and Klaus vamped over, opening the door. He picked the gift up and the nearby vampires on duty mentioned that the present literally popped up. No one was there. Growling in frustration, he stormed back into the house, pushing the problem to the back of his mind to deal with later on.

He sat his beautiful princess on his lap as he opened the box. Everyone seemed surprised at his actions, Klaus beginning to trust whoever sent the present would not harm his little girl. It was the last line of the letters that slowly began to convince him.

Hope took out a children's art set and Klaus smiled at her enthusiasm of having her own set to play with. Many times has he come back home from a meeting to see the little treasure in his studio with oil paints opened and splattered everywhere.

 _Miss Hope Mikaelson,_

 _Four already, time is flying by! Your father is a complex man who will deny ever feeling anything given the chance. Hint, they are in his art instead._

 _"I dream my painting, and then paint my dream."_

 _-Vincent Van Gogh._

 _"Art is not what you see, but what you make others see."_

 _-Edgar Degas._

 _"Art should comfort the disturbed and disturb the comfortable."_

 _-Cesar Cruz._

All my love.

"Niklaus showing emotions and his art? Ludicrous!" Elijah comments on the letter. "Klaus never shows art to anyone, even family."

The Originals weren't much for reading into art, especially the men.

They had always known Niklaus was talented on the subject from their human days, stealing a few parchment papers off their mother to sketch the scenery and hiding them from Mikael and his harsh parenting.

Vampirism concealed his passion off from sharing meaningful paintings and drawings. It had always bored Rebekah and Kol would rather feed on the artist out of his own boredom to notice what they were painting. Elijah had his favourites but it had always been Niklaus who loved the arts the most.

Klaus and Hope spent a few hours after her lunch party doodling and painting before he spent the rest of the evening after putting Hope to bed recapturing the moment in his studio.

Reflecting on the day's events, Klaus couldn't help but think Elijah was wrong. No one knew that he opened up his studio along with his heart to someone in the past. He was thankful that he had kept her a secret, his enemies could not find out about the vampire who stole his heart and opened him up to the notion of love. His family thought that his daughter was the one to bring some humanity to him, and while she was a part of it, she wasn't the only person. But he was certainly not going to correct them.

He opened a secret panel on his wall that only he knew of, taking out a worn sketchbook. Slowly flicking through the pages of his cherished memories, he soon picked up his pencil and began to draw the image that simultaneously haunted his dreams and brought peace to his soul.

* * *

 _ **To those who as been nominated for the Klaroline Awards on tumblr...GoodLuck!**_

 _ **To those who nominated...I have found some awesome blogs|gifs|fics so you are all awesome xD**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone! and also a huge hello the those new follows|reviewers|favourites. I'm back with an update, hope you all continue to enjoy these drabbles ;) All of your support is amazing. Also the usual thanks go to Kaitlyn for her support and skills to beta these drabbles.**

 _ **I thought id clear some issues out here. First of all, ignore anything in TVD universe from 5x11 because thats when I basically stopped watching so I'm not keen on those issues. Caroline will tell you what has been going on in her life towards the end. Im also going to ignore like 95% of TO, so I am not having Hayley as a hybrid here either :) Hope cannot make her own hybrids unless its the same process as Klaus with Doppelganer blood when/if she becomes and immortal hybrid. This will also be explained in depth later on in the story. I mean if the writers can make up their own mythology and magic then I can do the same LOL.**_

* * *

The Mikaelson Family home went through another round of redecorating, mainly due to Rebekah's boredom. Her excuses were that 'there were women living in the house also, and it should feel more homely for them rather than living in a bachelor mansion.'

The dark, vintage mood of the living room had been uplifted into bright, glamorous, Parisian style lounge. She had swapped the multiple gothic-esque candles and curtains for soft pinks and creams, changed the dark lighting into crystal chandeliers and had some of her antique furniture and rugs shipped from her home in Paris to finish the desired effect.

The only warning from her big brother Nik was to not touch his pieces of art he had hung up, but eventually caved and reluctantly swapped the dark and dreary ones to soft landscapes, a painting of blonde woman with her hair pinned up with delicate curls standing with their back to the artist and portraits of their family happy in France.

But only for a year or two.

Rebekah, Freya and Hayley sat on their new-old shabby French, Louis XV sofa watching Hope curled on the baby pink floral rug playing with her new toys, Wolfy on guard on the cornice console.

They were talking about the upcoming wedding between Hayley and Jackson. Rebekah was demanding to choose her own dress while Freya tried to avert topics before an all out bridezilla war doomed the household.

The front door to the abattoir was knocked and Klaus returned to the lounge with the familiar looking package, still extremely curious as to whom has been sending them and why they continued to do so.

He sat next to Hope on the floor and they opened the gift together.

Inside the package, there was a British Literature set which included classics such as Jane Austen, Charles Dickens, Henry James, Thomas Hardy and Emily Brontë.

Klaus opened the letter carefully, so that he could place it with the other previous letters his daughter has received in the past. He then sat Hope onto his lap and read the letter aloud.

 _Miss Hope Mikaelson,_

" _It was rather beautiful: the way he put her insecurities to sleep. The way he dove into her eyes and starved all the fears and tasted all the dreams she kept coiled beneath her bones."_

 _-Christopher Poindexter._

" _Doubt thou the stars are fire; Doubt that the sun doth move; Doubt truth to be a liar; But never doubt I love."_

 _-William Shakespeare._

" _Develop a passion for learning. If you do, you will never cease to grow."_

 _-Anthony J D'Angelo._

 _All my love._

Everyone expressed their ideas and thoughts on the quotes, trying to convey what t they could mean. Are they directed at Klaus or Hope? Maybe even the author?

"What are they even trying to say?" Hayley asked, confused. "I don't understand the quotes."

"Maybe they are giving Hope some help for her future," Elijah tried to explain, which ended up making it worse.

"What do you mean future? Is it a witchy thing? Witches work in riddles don't they? Or are they trying to say I'm not good enough to raise my own child?" Hayley spat, outraged at the thought Elijah's explanation.

"Or, it could be related to the sender. Maybe they are sending subtle hints about who they could be through the quotes. Maybe it could be their views about life" Kol interjected, making everyone think about the million dollar question.

Who is sending these gifts?

At the end of the night, Klaus placed the books in Hope's room on the bookcase he brought her when she was a baby next to the previous sets from the unknown gifter. The letter was put in the drawer underneath with drawings he and Hope done last year.

* * *

 ** _So I've had Rebekah re decorate, I researched quite a few pieces mentioned so I could always share my inspiration for the change on tumblr :P_**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hey everybody! I cannot stress how excited I am to see so many of you enjoying these series! Thank you again to all those who have followed|reviewed|favourited it really does mean a lot :)**_

* * *

Hayley and Jackson's wedding and, surprisingly their marriage, was going really well. Klaus tried really hard for his daughter's sake to rein in his jealousy when Jackson is around Hope. He wasn't really comfortable with another father figure in Hope's life.

His siblings didn't understand his reactions when they try to comfort him. Their conversations ended up with Klaus leaving the room as he mumbled 'you wouldn't understand' or 'it's a wolf thing' and 'I can't help it'.

There was also another time his wolf was jealous and not even he could understand why.

"Is it time yet Daddy?" Hope questioned as she ran up to her daddy, trying to get his attention by pulling on his jacket.

They were just in time to hear the door knock.

They both rushed to the door as Hope dragged her father across the home by hand, the little girl excited to receive a new present.

After Klaus picked the parcel from the front door, he took Hope up into his arms and vamp sped back into the lounge where his family gathered around, sharing amused and excited looks on their faces.

Except for Hayley.

She looked put out over the anonymous gifts, jealous of Hope's reactions to the beloved presents.

Kol did not give Klaus a chance to look at the book after he opened the box before he rushed over and took it from him.

"Oh my God, it's a grimoire," Kol gushed out enthusiastically as he flicked through the pages. "These spells are perfectly crafted for someone of Hope's age and talent. There are also a few advanced spells to learn for control." He finished, looking extremely impressed as Freya bounced over to him to examine the Grimoire herself.

"I haven't seen these spells before. They are amazing," Freya commented as she looked through the book too.

A surge of gratitude flowed through Klaus as he watched his siblings smile and exclaim through each new page like children in a candy store. he Grimoire gave Klaus a hint as the sender could be a witch. Especially since the gifts were delivered too quick for vampires to notice and the person delivering them was untraceable.

He picked up the letter to read it after Kol and Freya stopped celebrating around the room happily.

 _Miss Hope Mikaelson,_

" _The forest makes your heart gentle. You become one with it. No place for greed or anger there."_

 _-Ha Pachak._

" _We often forget that we are nature. Nature is not something separate from us. So when we say that we have lost our connection to nature, we've lost our connection to ourselves."_

 _-Andy Goldsworthy._

 _Klaus,_

 _There have been a few witches I have bumped into along my travels who wish to give your daughter gifts without your family hunting them down for questioning. They have asked me to pass them along._

 _I have triple checked each spell to make sure that they are safe and that no harm will come to your little girl or to your family by using this Grimoire._

 _Like I have said before Klaus, I would never harm her._

 _All my love._

"So, can you tell who the witch is thats been sending the presents?" Klaus asked Freya, still hoping he can finally get a clue from this year's gift.

"Not a chance Nik. These spells are from different witch lines as said in the letter. It is hard to trace and determine who it is or the connection as the person is well travelled. Some of these lines I thought had been extinct for centuries." Kol explained, fascinated. "The person may not even be a witch to get there hands on these. They may not involve themselves with other supernatural parties but they still have the knowledge to know who is trustworthy outside of their circles."

After Kol diminished Klaus' hope to finally get some answers, the family settled back down in the lounge to continue celebrate the birthday girl's day.

* * *

 ** _Are the characters written okay? Do you like the letters or the gifts more? What would you like to be seen given to Hope? Who do you think is going to guess who the sender is first? ;)_**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hey everyone, I just want to thank you for your support. Over 100 reviews! Thank you everyone. Much appreciated.**_

 _ **Totally remembered it's Wednesday so this update is late. Sorry guys. But you won't have to wait long for Monday for the next update at least xD**_

* * *

"You have no need to be jealous, Hayley. You are still Hope's mother at the end of the day even if she gets excited over a present," Rebekah tried with a sigh attempting to stifle Hayley's petty jealousy over a simple gift for the little girl.

It was a gift at the end of the day. Hope had plenty of them over the years, and not just for special occasions. Hayley tried to always splash out on Christmas since the secret sender didn't send any presents any other time of the year.

"It is not jealousy, Rebekah. It's just difficult to get Hope to sleep without reading _Little Red Riding Hood_ to her and that Wolf teddy needs to be on the nightstand keeping watch. She is getting too attached to these items and letters. What if one day that person dies and can't send them, then its up to us to deal with the aftermath." Hayley tried to express her concern without the obvious simmering jealousy overtaking her.

She knew the jealousy was irrational, especially over something so silly, but it was the way her daughter talked about her special gifts and the light in her eyes that shone brighter when Hope was painting with Klaus ended up making her emotions worse.

It was frustrating, really.

Hayley could only remember being this insanely jealous years before when she met Tyler Lockwood and all he could talk about was his perky, blonde, cheerleading vampire girlfriend.

Kol flashed off to the door as soon as it was knocked, returning with the pink and white polka dotted box with a matching pink ribbon and passing it over to Klaus and Hope who sat next to each other on the sofa.

"The last time you were this obsessed over something was that tasty little thing." Kol waggled his eyebrows suggestively at Niklaus, amused by the way his brother tensed up and froze for a moment before recovering and opening the box. Not quick enough though for an Original to notice a splash of emotion shadowing Klaus' eyes.

Klaus was gobsmacked once he opened the gift. He pulled out the big brown leather book and placed it on his lap. The ancient covering on it had a beautiful gold engraving of a wolf howling.

Noticing its importance, Jackson came over with an intrigued look on his face.

 _Miss Hope Mikaelson,_

" _Wolves are like me, Misunderstood, Beautiful and Wild. Never able to be tamed. The epitome of freedom. All we want is to be accepted and loved for who we are."_

 _-Unknown._

" _Maybe the wolf is in love with the moon and each month it cries for a love it will never touch."_

 _-Unknown._

" _An old Cherokee told his grandson: 'My son, there's a battle between two wolves inside of us all. One is evil. It's anger, jealousy, greed, resentment, inferiority, lies and ego. The other is good. It's joy, peace, love, hope, humility, kindness and truth' The boy thought about it, and asked: 'Grandfather, which wolf wins?' The old man replied: 'The one you feed.'"_

 _-Unknown._

" _Even a lone wolf is full of hope and freedom."_

 _-Unknown._

All my love.

Jackson explained to Klaus and Hope that it was wolf genealogy book and that the lineage was actually derived from Klaus' father's' clan, including both Klaus and Hope but also some descendants that have survived and were still alive.

Klaus also noticed a spell to verify his wolf bloodline slipped into one of the pages to pacify his extreme paranoia.

Klaus, Jackson and Hope spent the rest of the afternoon talking about wolves, Klaus slowly starting to bond with the other father figure in his little girl's life as Jackson offered to help find his wolf family.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Hey everyone! Apologies for the late update last week! Life was hectic and I totally forgot. Naughty Ashleigh!  
_** ** _Hope you all loved it and like this one xD  
_** ** _Thank you for all your support|reviews|follows|favorites you all are amazing! And to the lovely Kaitlyn for being a Beta on this drabble series._**

* * *

The Mikaelson family and friends gathered round in the courtyard of the mansion the next year for Hope's birthday, her request. She had begged to move closer to the entrance so that she can get her yearly special present herself and refused to open any of her gifts until they all sat in the courtyard. The Mikaelson stubbornness shone through and Klaus relented to his little princess' demands.

"Try not to get your hopes up sweetie, they might have stopped sending your gifts." Hayley tried to explain to Hope out of concern and on her own wishful thinking.

"Don't be silly Mummy, the spirits told me that she won't stop sending them and that the blonde angel is looking after me," Hope replied whilst flying Wolfy through the courtyard as an obstacle course.

Klaus thought of his own blonde angel and briefly wondered if she could be the one sending his daughter birthday presents before squashing that idea quickly. Impossible, she wouldn't send Hope presents. If she heard of the baby news through the supernatural grapevine and calculated when she was conceived, then there would be no hope in being her last love, never mind her accepting him being a father and reaching out to connect with his child.

The door went off, interrupting Klaus' thoughts and he quickly squashed them deep into his own pandora's box of thoughts for his only love.

Hope rushed off with her father close behind her to retrieve her gift while Hayley sat off to the side, sulking a little and Cami walked over to try and comfort her, understanding the jealousy of not being in the limelight. It was more from her unrequited love for Klaus, who had no idea of her feelings than someone trying to support your child emotionally, educationally, and philosophically who wasn't family.

They all gathered around the huge wooden table to open the special gift to find books of poetry and a fancy, girly journal which reminded Rebekah of Stefan Salvatore and his diaries.

 _Miss Hope Mikaelson,_

" _A poet is, before anything else, a person who is passionately in love with language."  
\- W H Auden._

" _Poetry is when an emotion has found its thought and the thought has found words."  
\- Robert Frost._

" _Light. We all have our shadows, they're dark and they follow us everywhere. They would cease to exist without us; we carry these like a burden. But we forget about the light."  
\- Chrissie Pinney._

" _When she transformed into a butterfly, the caterpillars spoke not of her beauty, but of her weirdness. They wanted her to change back into what she always had been. But she had wings."  
\- Dean Jackson._

 _All my love._

Hope read out the letter aloud and while the rest of the siblings tried to guess what the author of the letter meant by the quotes, Elijah pointed out some of his favourite poems from the collection to her.

Hope celebrated her birthday with a few friends from private school and her wolf pack watching the latest Disney film in the cinemas with her family stationed by, guarding her.

Klaus read _Little Red Riding Hood_ to Hope before she settled in to sleep, exhausted by the day's events. New books were placed on the designated shelves and the letter in the drawer.

Before leaving his daughters room, Klaus picked up the framed photo of Hope that Rebekah took on her second birthday wearing her red riding hood costume from on top of the unit, smiling at his cherished memories secretly wishing that he could share them with the woman who stole his heart.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone! Happy Monday to you all :)**  
 **Heres another chapter for all those amazing people who have reviewed|favourited|followed  
Hope you all enjoy this gift, it's the key to her future ;) HintHint xD**

* * *

New Orleans had finally settled back down in time for Hope's birthday after a small witches revolt.

Davina stepped down from her role as Regent and Vincent reluctantly took over the position. Davina and Kol's little fling was the main reason in which her followers revolted against her and resulted in the breakdown of their relationship. She also wanted to stay a witch so it was better off to call things off in the beginning rather than getting in too deep. They were still friends and Kol mentored her from time to time.

Cami had been turned into a vampire just before the previous Christmas as collateral damage between the witch uprising and she did not take to becoming a vampire well, even after Davina had made her a daylight ring.

Marcel had not been happy about his vampires being killed so he was a bit distracted lately, gaining a new entourage and training them up.

The wolves had no intentions of getting themselves involved in the supernatural drama that had nothing to do with them. Jackson, with his alliance and tentative friendship with Klaus, voiced his opinions of the unnecessary drama around Hope. The pack was for her safety and not cannon fodder and surprisingly, Klaus agreed and backed him up.

Klaus still didn't have a long term alliance, but his friendships with Jackson, Marcel, and Vincent helped in be able to have a semi-peaceful kingdom. Klaus finally started to understand why connecting with others would gain him the loyalty he always wanted.

Something else he longed to thank _her_ for.

Hayley, Freya, Davina, Rebekah, and Cami sat around the large, oak table in the courtyard watching Hope play with her new gifts and discussing their plans to take the birthday girl to Disneyland the next day.

"I don't see why we couldn't take her today?" Hayley wondered out loud to the rest of the group.

"Maybe because the men, and especially her Father, would like to see her today as they would never step foot in that place. We all agreed tomorrow would be better weeks ago." Freya answered back, sticking up for her brother.

Hope came running up to the group of women, halting their discussion for now with a pretty box they were all familiar with by now.

The family and friends gathered back around, small talks stopping as they all watch Hope open the decorated gift box. She pulled out a bright, multicolored friendship bracelet with a key charm and excitedly put it on straight away. She gave her letter to Klaus to read out to her while she played with the charm.

 _Miss Hope Mikaelson,_

" _Friendship isn't about who you've known the longest. It's about who walked into your life, said 'I'm here for you' and proved it."_

 _-Unknown._

" _A true friend is someone who sees the pain in your eyes while everyone else believes your smile."_

 _-Unknown._

" _A true friend accept who you are, but also helps you become who you should be."_

 _-Unknown._

 _All my love._

Rebekah tried to take the bracelet off Hope to have a closer inspection, but it burned her after a few tries. One look at her father's panicked face, Hope managed to take it off herself before passing it over to Freya.

"This is absolutely amazing Niklaus! The bracelet has very strong, advanced and intricate spells placed on it. Only Hope can take it off as a form of protection and I doubt it could just break and slip off with age too. There is also a spell where I can zone in on her location faster and easier like a beacon signalling to me when she's distressed. Whoever had this made is completely powerful and focused on Hope's safety. I would love to find the witch who has placed these spells on the bracelet so I can see how she's done them." Freya explained to the rest of the room as she gave Hope back the bracelet, who secured it back in place with a nod of approval from her father.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hello everyone?! How are you all doing? xD**_  
 _ **Thank you for all of your reviews|follows|favourites! You are all gems :)**_  
 _ **Hope you enjoy this short but cute update. Have a great week. Mwah!**_

* * *

Hope invited a few close friends over the next year for a birthday sleepover. The night before, her and her friends staying up late telling the stories about her special birthday presents. Her friends knew about Hopes abilities as they were also witches and wolves, so they were not surprised when Hope ran to the door, excited and shouting that the angel would be delivering her gift soon.

The pink polka dot gift box was delivered promptly on time as usual, and Hope gathered her friends around to see what was inside with the family looking on at the scene.

Klaus had began to let his princess open them herself as he slowly started to trust the sender over the years and knew that they would not harm her.

Hope pulled out a beautiful silver necklace with a heart locket pendant with ' _My heart belongs to Daddy_ ' inscription engraved on the back and and infinity symbol made of tiny, intricate diamonds that reminded Niklaus of the bracelet he gifted his hidden love for her 18th birthday. Klaus noticed that there was also vervain held inside the locket for protection against vampire compulsion.

He wasn't the only one who smelt the substance.

"Why would they send vervain in her necklace? I would never take advantage or harm your daughter and the other vampires wouldn't dare go near her!" Marcel jumped in quickly, hurt and offended over the accusations the gift made.

"Calm down Marcel, we do go outside New Orleans for day trips where we bump into vampires. It's a good idea to protect her from the others that do not know of her existence, especially when she is older. I bet whomever sent it did not mean to upset or accuse you and the others I'm sure," Rebekah tried to calm and soothe Marcel to make him see reason, which he eventually did after understanding Rebekah's point of view.

Klaus read the letter out loud to Hope, who tucked herself into his lap after he placed the necklace on her.

 _Miss Hope Mikaelson,_

" _Fathers: Be your daughter's 1st love. Open doors for her, pull her seat out and talk to/treat her with the utmost respect. Set expectations on how a man should treat a lady, and she'll never settle for anything less."_

 _-Unknown._

" _Dear daddy, I may find a prince someday, but you will always be my King."_

 _-Unknown._

" _One of my greatest gifts I've ever gotten came from God. I call him daddy."_

 _-Unknown._

 _All my love._

"Daddy, do you think you would be able to find my guardian angel? I really want to meet her!" Hope asks Klaus excitedly.

"I don't think I can sweetheart, there is no trace of who it could be magically and we have no idea who it could be either, and without a name we cannot do much," Klaus tried to explain to his daughter.

He did have one person in mind, but he couldn't fathom the idea of it being her. Why _she_ would send his daughter birthday gifts every year? He also did not want to fill his heart up with hope that it could be her, only to have them crushed if it wasn't.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hey everyone! It's Monday again so I am back with another short but sweet update xD**_  
 _ **Thanks so much for all of your continued support|reviews|favourites|follows - you guys are legendary!  
Don't be afraid to give constructive **_**_criticism, in reviews, guest or private mail.  
If your on Tumblr follow me _** .com _**Im gathering a few pictures I have used for inspiration for this story that I will be posting on there for anyone who is interested and wanting visuals. Or if you just want to chat!**_

* * *

Klaus reflected back over past few years where Hope never really took off her new jewellery. It gave him some sort of peace knowing that someone out there was invested in keeping his little girl safe and keeping him grounded in a way, making sure he kept bonding with her and to let him know he was capable of love.

His favourite time of the week was when Hope asked him to teach her how to paint, or when she insisted on still having _Little Red Riding Hood_ being read to her while cuddling into him.

It wasn't just that.

He enjoyed these gifts and letters as they brought the family together in different way. Of course there were fights and squabbles and tantrums over anything and everything, but they were family above all.

Freya and Kol spent a few hours every other evening helping Hope control and practice her magic. Hope sits with Elijah and reads out her poetry to him that she writes herself, or they discuss other works that leave Hope clinging onto each eloquent word that Elijah speaks. Rebekah took her shopping and had girl talks while having their hair and nails done. Kol even takes her to the batting cages once a month to help her focus on fun instead of studies and supernatural drama.

Klaus even tracked down and found his wolf family, thanks to his friendship with Jackson, Vincent and Marcel. They accepted him to the pack with open arms and he took Hope to see them once a month. He also goes back the night of the full moon to shift with them, that is, if there was no drama at the time.

Hope came back from the door with her gift box and tears through the packaging.

She pulls out a few books. There were readings on translation and history on France, Italy, and Japan. Hope looked at them, confused as she read the letter out loud.

 _Miss Hope Mikaelson,_

" _The greatest enemy of knowledge is not ignorance, it is the illusion of knowledge."_

 _-Stephen Hawking._

" _Every addition to true knowledge is wan addition to human power."_

 _-Horace Mann._

" _An investment in knowledge pays the best interest."_

 _-Benjamin Franklin._

 _All my love._

Rebekah practically pounced on Hope to tell her stories of the family's time in France and Italy centuries ago with Kol divulging in a little blood and death stories that kept getting him a smack over the head from Elijah as Freya and Hayley listened on.

The books brought out of the box send a stab of sadness to Klaus' heart at the choice of the places. He remembered wanting to show his love 'Paris, Rome, and Tokyo'. He could almost convince himself that it could be her sending the letters, but he knew better. She would see that him not telling her the news of his impending fatherhood the last time they had saw each other as nothing but betrayal. He would be just another on the long list that had used her and would overshadow any declaration of love.

He still held on to hope that she would seek him out one day.

And he would wait.

 _However long it takes._


	12. Chapter 12

**_Hello new followers! How are you all?!  
No it's not a Monday, I'm not trying to confuse you all with a new update. I thought I should post today to make room for next week.  
KLAROLINE AU WEEK STARTS TOMORROW! Who's excited? If your not on Tumblr, make sure you check authors drabbles collection updates, they may post on there! ;) don't forget to share and review and support they're works too, everyone has been preparing for this for weeks, throw a little love they're way xD or just follow the tag _**klarolineauweek **_for graphics, videos, metas and tumblr only drabble posts.  
Thank you all again for all your continued support|reviews|follows|favourites. Each and everyone of your are amazing stars.  
I am loving this story, its really enjoyable to write out, I know its a bit frustrating because Caroline hasn't arrived yet. But she will eventually, she has a plan for daddy-daughter bonding without her appearance to hinder they're relationship.  
She also needs to grow into her vampire self and travel down her path of acceptance before her and Klaus can be together. Just because their roads have took a wide bend away from each other atm, they're paths are moving back to each other! Albeit it slowly ;)  
So enough of my rambles, enjoy the next instalment! What do you all think? :)_**

* * *

The courtyard was filled with guests celebrating Hopes twelfth birthday with a big breakfast party.

Her family had put the spread out on her request and invited some of the usual, day-to-day faces. Davina, Vincent, Cami, Josh and Aiden joined in, never being able to deny the blonde haired princess.

After they had eaten and she opened her presents, Hope began to show off her latest magic tricks.

Her powers started to get stronger with the older she got. The more she used them, the better she could stay in control and not completely exhaust herself with bigger spells and talents. It was especially handy when she would have powerful visions or messages from the spirits.

She had learned a lot of new spells and control from the book that was sent to her by her 'Guardian Angel' and had mastered blooming flower buds, lighting candles and fireplaces, floating feathers and controlling the winds to levitate them to where she wanted and, she was now trying to work on moving water so that Davina and Freya could teach her how to change water consistency.

She was too busy concentrating on trying to lift the water in the central fountain that she completely forgot the time and did not hear the knock on the door signalling a present being delivered.

Kol gave the box to his niece who looked very elated to receive another gift this year. Even though she was positive that whomever is sending will keep doing so, it never quelled her delight when another arrived.

She sat down next to her parents at the large dark wooden dining table with her friends and family looking on and put the usual pink present box on the table.

Hope pulled out a beautifully designed silver photo frame. Inside was a photograph of beautiful painting. On closer inspection, Klaus realised it wasn't just any painting, but one of his own.

Specifically, the one hung up in the Hermitage.

He froze.

"What is it Daddy?" Hope brought her father out of his state of shock.

"My painting," he whispered in response.

"I never knew you published your art, Nik," Rebekah chastised her older brother, confused as to why he wouldn't tell her.

They were the closest out of the siblings throughout the centuries, so she was put out that he didn't trust her with this particular secret of his.

Cami also was also let down by that fact. She thought she knew Klaus quite well, but it seemed that he was still a mystery to her and kept his fair share of secrets, even from his family. She thought she had gotten through to him very well in the beginning of their friendship when he came to her for her insight, but she also knew he was deeply scarred by his parents and past. However, they never kept her from hoping that if she proved to stay by his side, he could maybe open up his heart and love her like she loved him.

"No one knows but-" Klaus managed to get out while deep in thought.

He shut his mouth in a hurry, having to remind himself not to mention her name.

She was _his_ secret.

He knew as soon as he spoke of her, many complications would arise. She would be put in danger. His siblings would try and pry information out of him, he would remember all the good times he had, and then it would remind himself of the pain he felt when he left the woods with albeit, very cherished memories. He still had many enemies out there just waiting for an opportunity to hurt him, and sadly, some of them are also his siblings.

"But who?" His daughter asked him curiously, looking up at him pointedly, as if she knew who he was thinking about.

"Doesn't matter sweetheart, it must be a coincidence. Are you going to open your letter?" He tried to distract her.

To his relief, Hope tore into the envelope with a huge smile on her face.

 _Miss Hope Mikaelson,_

"" _The world is a book and those who do not travel read only one page."_

 _-St. Agustine._

" _And then I realised adventures are the best way to learn."_

 _-Unknown._

" _In the end, we only regret the chances we didn't take"_

 _-Unknown._

" _Travelling- It leaves you speechless, then turns you into a storyteller."_

 _-Unknown._

 _All my love_.

The light conversation in the room over the letter muted as Klaus sank deep into his own mind again. He thought of how she was most likely still travelling with Bonnie, or having a career, dating and convincing her human mother to have holidays now that Mystic Falls was supernatural free. Living her life with the plans and things that she wanted.

And none of them included him.

He didn't want to ruin Hope's fun with his sadness, and so he carried on with the day like usual, promising his daughter that he would take her there one day at her persistence.


	13. Chapter 13

**_Hey everyone! Thanks again for your love|support|follows|favourites|reviews... You all rock my socks xD xD you amazing klaroliners_**

 ** _So quiet a few people have asked if we get it from Caroline's POV. When she arrives, it will come around to her side, as well as Klaus and Hope's. It will explain what she's been doing, with whom etc. whether in her thoughts, rambles or conversation. I hope this helped.  
Also each chapter is Hopes birthday so she is currently 13! xD  
The style of letters will change from here, so I hope you enjoy them as much as Hope, (and me aha)  
I think Caroline is keeping them anonymous because of Klaus' many _****_enemies, she doesn't want to reveal them to any possible threats, she assumes Klaus knows its her and doesn't know of his denial, yet. ;)_**

* * *

Klaus' sisters and Hayley gathered around after Hope had opened all of her gifts on her thirteenth birthday, double checking the plans were on schedule for tonight's 'coming of age' ball Rebekah had insisted she throw for her niece.

Her argument won out due to the fact that Klaus threw a party or ball every year in October without any of his siblings interference and ignored their queries as to why he had mysteriously started the tradition since his return to New Orleans.

Rebekah had planned it all herself, using Hayley and Freya as her own personal minions. She invited trusted wolves, witches, vampires, selected humans from the factions, and Hope's friends.

Hope and Kol were singing and dancing in the family living room, Rebekah having gathered them in there so that she could get the house ready for that night. Klaus loved seeing his daughter so carefree and happy. It actually made him want to thank Kol for his eternal inner child personality.

She missed her uncle whenever he went off for a few months a year. Kol's wanderlust and adventurous spirit couldn't keep him tethered in one place for too long. However, his love for his niece and family dynamic kept him grounded in New Orleans for ten months out of the year and he never missed her birthday and Christmas.

The usual pink parcel was delivered to the mansion, just as mysterious as always. Hope brought it back in when she discovered it and settled down on the rug, opening it to find a pair of boxing gloves.

Everyone looked on in confusion. It hadn't been what they expected, thinking more along the lines of new books or art.

Hope retrieved the letter from the box and gasped.

"Oh my God, she actually wrote to me!" she exclaimed, a huge smile on her ecstatic face.

 _Miss Hope Mikaelson,_

 _Coming into a teenager is difficult, and with added wolf hormones, it's probably even harder. Channel your emotions into learning to fight and defend. Not only does it relieve rage, especially when older, it can help you feel less defenceless against an attack. (Should one occur. I really hope it does not.)_

 _You may be a woman but you are not weak._

 _Keep it a secret._

 _Use other's perception of you being 'weak' - whether in strength or knowledge._

 _Put it to your advantage._

 _Be strong and beautiful in every way possible._

 _All my love._

"Where are the quotes?"

"Why did they changed the format of the letter?"

"It is getting a bit personal now."

A chorus of voices came from the Mikaelsons as they questioned the change of routine in the letters sent to her.

"Maybe it's because I'm older now Daddy, I am thirteen now." Hope nonchalantly replied.

Klaus groaned, not needing the reminder of how fast his little girl was growing.

"Can we go practice tomorrow Daddy? Pretty please!" she jumped in front of her father, clutching the gloves in her one hand excited.

The men objected to Hope being taught to fight, still stuck in their old ways. Rebekah stuck up for Hope, saying that she didn't want Klaus treating her the same way as he did her when she wanted to learn how to use a sword. It was actually Hayley who voiced her concern about Hope's safety. Stating that whomever wrote the letter was actually talking some sense. It eventually won Klaus over, shocked that she actually agreed with something from the letters.

His daughter danced her way to her bedroom, happily ready to prepare herself for her ball with a beautiful, pink gown adorned in crystals hanging in her wardrobe as she looked forward to the next day when she would learn to fight with her father.

* * *

 _ **Any favourite parts you like in here? I love them all, but thats why I wrote them, LOL.**_

 _ **How amazing was AU week! You guys are amazing and very talented xD Cant wait for the next**_ ** _event :D_**


	14. Chapter 14

**_Hey everyone! Thank you again for all your continued support and patience :) you're all amazing xD_**  
 ** _Don't be afraid to message or review if you have any questions!_**  
 ** _Hope you all enjoy this new update._**

* * *

There were new changes to the decor of the mansion the next year with the addition of new artwork. Klaus' eye and love for art had him exchange some of his most prized possessions, those he mainly compelled into his collection along with his own pieces, to works that had taken over his heart.

Those his daughter created.

Hope picked up painting very easily and shared her father's talent, and seeing his not-so-little girl's art hung next to his gave Klaus the utmost prideful feeling.

His favourite was a still life Wolfy she finished just a few months prior. The stuffed teddy that was gifted to her was featured heavily in her art, and the multitude of painting difference being that the skill set improved a huge amount over the years of practice.

Hope was beginning to love her new style of letters. She felt she could start to connect with the sender and try to understand them more as they became personal.

Her mother still wasn't sure about the gifts and still guarded over them, but with the inclusion of defence lessons over the past year increased her which resulted in very happy parents and Hayley more convinced to give them a chance.

The usual knock on the door on the day of Hope's birthday signalled the gift being delivered.

Hope sat down with the gift and opened it in front of her family, still excited that she was receiving these precious gifts. She took the present out first and held an book on the art of weaponry and Mikaelson men's eyebrows rose accordingly in surprise.

When no one said anything, she continued to delve into the box and pull out the letter that always accompanied the present.

 _Miss Hope Mikaelson,_

 _You are a young girl. The element of surprise is always welcome._

 _Learn how to use different weapons, be it a bow, sword, or gun._

 _Your father will always want to protect you. He_ _ **will**_ _always protect you._

 _It is, however, useful to know how to protect yourself and not to rely on others._

 _Teach yourself how to be a strong, fearless woman._

 _All my love._

"Figures. It's definitely a woman sending the gifts for sure." Rebekah spoke first. "I've had the same view for centuries but it was always 'but you're a woman' or 'it's not becoming of a woman to handle weaponry'. I'm a freaking _Original!_ I can compel people not to nice you know!"

She carried on, slightly aggravated of her brothers biased and sexist views. "Stupid overbearing brother." was muttered at the end of her continuous rant, only those with vampire capabilities could hear, which was perfect as it was directed at her three older brothers who chuckled in unison at her pouting.

"We have heard this argument for a thousand years now 'Bekah. And it was Niklaus who tried to stop you," Elijah defended.

"Well if Father had caught you wielding those swords, you wouldn't have seen daylight again," Kol joined in the conversation.

"It is acceptable for women of this era to defend themselves. Maybe you can pretend to learn how to use a bow and arrow when you take your niece for lessons," Klaus responded to Rebekah, who eyes shone in surprise at his request.

"You honestly take me for a fool? I always knew when you went off curious to learn. Do you remember that fencing teacher had a terrible bloody accident just mere hours of teaching you?" He finished mocking his sister who threw a cushion at his head, which he caught easily.

Klaus couldn't help but want his daughter to become a woman he already idolised.

Someone who was strong, beautiful and full of light.

If making sure his daughter was physically strong, as well as emotional strong and mindful, then he would continue to take advice from these letters. He didn't want to repeat past mistakes as he'd done with Rebekah. He could see the centuries of resentment regressing since he banished her from the city years ago. He was still learning from the previous family drama and Rebekah also tried to not look surprised every time she pushed passed his limits.

He made an attempt to stop controlling his family, trusting them not to betray him, letting them live their lives as they wished. He let them go as he did once before, no matter how difficult it was to do so at the time. He enjoyed real loyalty that he craved instead of the fake pledges from fear.

Still, he had his moments.

But it was a thousand year habit to break. He's still working on it.

Once Hope realised her father consented to her having more activities on top of her witchcraft and defence lessons, she rushed over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, whispering a quiet 'I love you'. She always wanted to try archery after watching _Brave_ as a child.

Klaus never got tired of hearing his daughter declaring her affections for him. It still surprised him that someone was capable of loving him unconditionally and that she was proof he was capable of love himself.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Hey thank you all for your patience, it won't be long till Caroline pops ups. We are nearly there, just hang on a bit longer ! Some of you have already guessed when she will turn up though xD  
Massive thanks to each reviewer|follower|favourite your continued support has really helped, I hope your still enjoying each chapter.**_

 **Ana Paula Lopez, Klaus still Paints Caroline, I don't think he can resist. Cami is also a vampire, she was turned in mentioning in chapter 9.**

 **Jenna-0713, its like your reading my mind! Next chapter I was nearly crying while typing. Hope you like it.**

 **3tinkgemini, Like i said, you read my mind. Enjoy ;)**

* * *

Hope's mother, Hayley, and Jackson recently celebrated 10 blissful years of marriage and were still very much in love. They decided to renew their vows later on in the year, handing the reins over to Rebekah to plan for. She'd decided to give love a break for a few centuries and focus on herself and family, but it didn't stop her from wanting her own happy relationship, love, and wedding. Planning the special and romantic event gave her the outlet she needed while she waited for love to find her with a devoted man of her dreams.

However, she would never come right out and say it.

Hope was great at reading people, her family better than others.

Another family member she could read extremely well was her father, Klaus, the eternal bachelor. Growing up, she had never seen her father involved romantically with a woman. She may have been slightly grossed out at idea of her father all loved up, but she did just wanted him to be happy like her mother and Jax.

It made her sad.

It is not as if he hadn't had any interest in him. Cami had been dropping hint after hint about her love for him, how devoted and patient she was with him. It just never clicked and, or really interested her father that she wanted romance instead of friendship.

Even if he insisted he was fine and happy alone, having had been alone for over a thousand years, sadness still clouded his eyes along with a yearning that convinced Hope otherwise.

Hope was at that age where she was experimenting more, trying to figure out her own unique style. She found a balance between the perfect girly outfits that totally rocked her leather jacket Kol splurged out on for last years birthday gift. She also convinced her parents to cut her hair shoulder length, and to get a pair of hair straighteners to keep her hair in style which was a huge difference from her natural curls and waves. She also wanted to add a few blocks of black hair dye to her locks but that was pushing it. There was always next year to try.

Hope grew up idolising this strange woman who kept sending her letters and gifts. The presents were amazing and she loved each one, but it was the letters she had treasured the most. They taught her life lessons, kept her strong and on the right path when things got too tough to deal with. She was really appreciative of the martial arts training and boxing for her temper.

The woman was right with her thoughts about Hope's pent up anger and frustration of her magic and school drama, on top of her inner wolf was absolutely awful. The exercise outlet helped her focus her emotions and stabilise the magic she was angered over in the first place.

She wanted to become a strong and independent woman in her own right, and not to rely on others and her family name and money. Her education was important to her plans and she worried what her father would say and do when she applied to college, especially with New York being her dream destination to study and shop.

The knock on the door signalled her new gift, and she raced to the door in excitement and grabbed the pink wrapped parcel off the floor, dancing her way back into the family living room. Looking at her parents excitably, she began to open it.

Inside, was the latest romance novel and a heartbreak survival kit, including tissues, chocolate, popcorn, snuggly comfort blanket in a deep, rich purple and ice-cream that hummed with magic to preserve its shelf life.

 _Miss Hope Mikaelson,_

 _Your first love, also known as teenage love, is not a forever or epic love, but the heartbreak is inevitable._

 _Don't shy away from it. Learn from the experience._

 _First loves can teach you many things like how to be in a relationship, who you become in one, how people can change, how the illusion makes you believe they have changed into a better person when they have not._

 _Relationship 101 - Trust, honesty, acceptance, forgiveness, understanding._

 _Do not change who you are for anyone. Epic loves are when you find someone who is very much in love with your imperfections, flaws. They will give you the confidence to be your true self._

 _You are young. Do not get tied down to the first guy who says he loves you. Don't fall in love with the idea of being in love. Most important; love yourself in all that you are then find your missing half._

 _Someone who compliments you._

 _Fire and ice. Light and dark._

 _All my love._

Klaus briefly wished he could break his promise to see his 'light' even if just for a moment. He wanted to make sure his sources were right and that she was alive and well. He didn't want to know details of her life and have those thoughts that she is happy and in love with anyone but him confirmed.

Or worse.

That she was sad, lonely and bitter of her immortal life.

He wanted to see her eyes and make sure that his paintings did her justice, that he could still get the right shade of blue in them that captured her soul beautifully, or he could still draw the soft curves of her body, and express his eternal love of this ethereal being in his life.

How he would kill for one more taste of her, to see her laugh once more.

He was a love sick fool who should never had made that promise, but he would always still be waiting for her and with hope that she would one day come for him.

Always.

"Does this mean that the guardian angel knows about my crush?" Hope broke her father out of his train of thought, confused at how she could have found out about the cute boy that sat next to her in math.

"Crush?"

"What crush?"

"Who is he?"

"I'll get my bat"

"How long have you had a boyfriend?"

A chorus of voices flew out of everyone in the room, immediately ganging up on Hope, who wished she had not being hasty in her own questions. Even if her angel knew, she wouldn't want to expose him to her family just quite yet.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Happy Monday everyone! Hope you are all doing okay :)**_  
 _ **Thank you all for your reviews, I'm glad you liked and found "ill get my bat" line funny, I wanted a bit of fun before the heartbreak and slight drama coming up in future chapters and Kol fits that bill!**_  
 _ **Your support|favourites|followers|reviews mean a lot to me so thank you to each person who has done so, you are all amazing xD**_  
 _ **This is my longest chapter for Letters to Hope so far! Hope you love it :)**_

* * *

Today was Hope Mikaelson's 16th Birthday which called for a ball- Rebekah Mikaelson style.

Hope invited her close friends as she did every birthday which included some classmates from her private school. She did, however, wish her father would stop giving her male friends death stares so they could enjoy the party at ease.

But there was absolutely no chance of that happening.

He _was_ her father.

Any time she was seen with a member of the opposite sex, they always were suddenly scared off. Rumor was that her father was weird and had strange amber eyes, some swearing they'd seen fangs on him. It was through the grapevine at school that her father would kill whomever dated her.

It wasn't too far from the truth.

Hope really just wished her father would trust her to make her own decisions and that she could defend herself against any guy who hurt her, physically and emotionally. She didn't want him to butt into her romantic life, not that there really was one, but there was always potential.

Thanks to her letters she received each year, Hope was trained in hand-to-hand combat, a few martial arts practices, and she also went to the shooting range once a month to perfect her aim. Archery continued to be her definite favourite over firearms. The whole family agreed that there could be a time her magic let her down, or disabled by an outside force and that it was better to be prepared than not.

Hope also knew to keep her heart guarded for someone who deserved it, her other half. She needed and wanted her parents to trust and have faith that she could do it herself.

She spent all morning of her birthday trying to relax and open her gifts before the strenuous process of hair and makeup that her aunt drug her through every time they had a party. She was so excited to see her mother and Jackson's present. She knew about the ball for months and saw a beautiful gown that caught her eye in Baton Rouge while shopping with her mum a while back and instantly fell in love with it. The dress was a stunning deep purple silk dress with crystals decoratively dotted on the bodice.

She was gutted the next day when she went to buy it and found out it was already sold, but Freya mentioned that Rebekah had a special surprise dress for her instead that perked Hope up a little. Her aunt had the best taste in dresses and fashion in general, so she did not mind as much. And she totally forgot about that day since then.

Her family worried her lately with whispered meetings that they didn't think she noticed. She was very concerned about what was going on, especially when her father and Kol had arguments that led to some tension between the two.

She just wished she knew what was going on so she could help fix it.

Elijah brought Hope out of her reverie by handing her the usual pink polka dotted gift box which excited her. The family instantly stopped their conversations with one another, and sat down to wait for the gift to be opened.

She pulled two books out of the box that were written by Sun Tzu, _The Art of War_ and _The Art of Strategy._

Hope could barely contain her excitement to read her new gifts and nearly jumped out of her seat. She loved her books from her guardian angel. She dove back into the box to grab the accompanying letter and tried to calm herself so that she could read it out.

 _Miss Hope Mikaelson,_

 _Become a true leader. Trust your gut, your instincts will not fail you._

 _Gain loyalty through respect, trust. Be kind and fair._

 _Ignore your father; fear will only cause revolts and war. Maybe you could teach him a thing or two._

 _You bear the Mikaelson name so you may want to be prepared in the art of war as an insurance policy._

 _All my love._

"I must say Niklaus, whomever keep sending these really does know you. Maybe they should have made themselves known centuries ago," Elijah jested towards his brother. "They certainly know what they are speaking about."

"Oh big brother, if I couldn't take your advice back then there wouldn't be anyone else that I would listen too. We all know I can be stuck in my ways and stubborn as hell," Klaus waved his hand dismissively.

"You still don't listen to us now," Kol mumbled.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Klaus instantly on the defence, not liking being criticised.

"It means that if we say something other than what you want to hear, you always play with the dagger threats," Kol shot back at his brother, glaring at him mutinously.

"I'm going up to my room to start my new books, I don't like listening to you two arguing, especially on my birthday," Hope sighed before standing up and leaving the room, once again upset at her uncle and father's bickering.

"She does have a point. You both need to sort this out before it gets worse," Freya advised softly.

"You can't deny he has been acting suspicious, Freya. He either killed them himself, or knows who did. Just admit it, Kol!" Klaus burst out, frustrations over recent news turning into anger at his brother.

"Fine! I admit I killed Antonio a few years ago, but it had nothing to with the family. He had it coming I swear!" Kol defended, walking to the bar and poured himself a drink.

"And what possible reason was there to kill him then?" Elijah asked calmly.

"Did he steal your new toy?" Rebekah teased, trying to uplift the tension in the room and failed.

"He went after the wrong witch and lost his heart okay, end of story. I even made sure nothing could be traced back to me. I do know how to cover my tracks from time to time, Nik!" he snarked before vamping out of the house, looking for a drink of a different type.

Klaus heard from vampire grapevine and through witches that alarming, sudden deaths had began to occur to some older vampires. Vampires who were centuries old had been dying out with no connections between them. It wasn't like when Kol and Finn had died, triggering the entire sire line to go with them shortly afterwards. No, these new deaths had been going on for the past few years, not even a full decade. A few suicides here, disappearances there. Nothing too heavy to raise suspicions, but enough to filter through the vampire community and make some witches very happy that there seemed to be some vampire purge.

The only people that could see a connection were the Mikaelsons.

The majority of the dead had been their enemies and some of their enemies' associates. Well, mainly Klaus' enemies which kept the whole family on edge and him demanding answers.

Klaus' first thought was Kol to be the one behind the killings since he was the only one travelling around the world, and he didn't know whether to thank his brother, or kill him for raising suspicion. The only reason he didn't put Kol in his place was because most of the deaths were when Kol was present with the family. Not even he could be in two places at the same time.

He couldn't deny that having his enemies perish and the revolts against his family and mainly Hope around the world diminished helped him out greatly. Especially when he had no idea of the trouble in the community had come to. His paranoia craved for answers and he was restless, wondering who stopped these incidents against his family decades ago before they came for his little girl.

A few witch lines has also been wiped out as well, during this supernatural cleanse. He hadn't heard anything about wolf clans, but they were sparse in the world and kept to themselves.

He had been so focused on his kingdom at the time, that he forgot about what would happen if news of Hope's birth travelled out all those years ago; which made him extremely thankful for someone there having his back, intentionally or not.

Klaus didn't want Hope to learn about the deaths of the organisations and groups who had planned to harm her. He didn't want her to live life looking over her shoulder and wondering if the next supernatural threat was out to get her. He was proud, she was always vigilante with new vampires and defended herself very well.

He wanted to protect her.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Hey everyone, Hope your all doing okay?! Heres this weeks update, I nearly cried while typing this one, it was a bit emotional for me.**_  
 _ **Thanks to all of your continued support|reviews|follows|favourites I still can't believe the response to this fix, its overwhelming. Thank you xD**_  
 _ **Oh and p.s. *whispers* Caroline arrives in the next chapter xD Excited much? I am xD**_

* * *

All through Hope's life, Klaus had been seeking answers about his daughter and her abilities. However, most importantly, how to turn her and give her immortal life by becoming an Original without the need for doppelganger blood. This past year, he had been more dedicated to finding something other than the usual ' _nothing can be done'_ and ' _I'm sorry, there is no way for her to become an Original'_. She couldn't turn other wolves into hybrids anymore with her blood or even by using her blood to complete the transition.

Other witches, and even Freya's research, had been simple. The only way was to cut her off from her wolf and witch nature by turning her into a vampire. That is, if she didn't trigger her wolf gene. If she did, there will be no chance of her living eternally with him and his family.

Jackson's death hit the family hard. Eventually, the two men had come to an agreement in the past that the wolf wasn't trying to replace the hybrid in his daughter's life. Klaus ended up in a strange, but satisfying friendship with the wolf, and even if he didn't particularly care about Hayley's grief, he felt for Hope's devastation at losing a parent.

Klaus was terrified of losing his daughter, but Jackson dying shook him and awoke the fear of losing her as it started to become a reality.

Hope had the same crippling fear in the wake of her step father's death, not for herself but for her mother. She hadn't really wrapped her mind around it all before. She always knew her family wouldn't and couldn't be killed.

Her mother was a werewolf like Jax, though.

The family was concerned with Hope's well being. She disconnected herself from the outside world in mourning, and nothing and no one could get through to her. She was usually such a lively and passionate young woman, that her silence and lack of enthusiasm for life knocked everyone off balance.

She couldn't even bring herself to be excited for her birthday, spending her time trying to dismiss the entire day. The family had no idea on how to pull her out of her funk without being insensitive to her grief.

The door knocked at its usual time on Hope's birthday, Rebekah going out to retrieve the gift for her niece whilst silently wishing that it would help.

Sighing heavily, Hope opened her present slowly. The package revealed a tiny, black jewellery box with a beautiful silver necklace. An arrow pendant hung from the chain, with a silver howling wolf attached to it and two feathers wrapped around the base of the arrow head. She brought her shaking hands to stroke the wolf slowly, realising what the necklace was trying to resemble.

Everyone looked on at the scene with tears in their eyes at the very thoughtful gesture as Hope gained enough courage to read the letter out loud.

 _Miss Hope Mikaelson,_

" _Butterflies hover and feathers appear, whenever lost loved ones or Angels are near."_

 _\- Unknown_

 _Death and grief is inevitable for humans, and a curse to immortals. You will face death and grief in your life; be it a friend, ally, or a lover._

 _Don't blame yourself, and do not let grief consume you._

 _Moving on in life and being happy does not mean that their death doesn't affect you. You still care for those who have lost their lives, and you won't forget them._

 _Celebrate their life as you will hold their memory in your heart always._

 _All my love._

The letter and gift comforted Hope more than her parents ever could. She couldn't understand the connection she had to this person who she never had met, nor knew their name. She just knew they were looking out for her and keeping her balanced, safe and strong.

Hope wondered if it was the blonde angel the spirits showed her as a child, someone who looked very similar to a drawing she stole from her father's studio years ago. He still hadn't noticed.

Her father still avoided questions of his love life, his answer was always the same. Licking his lips briefly before the usual, 'Maybe one day, in a year or a century love will show up at my door' with a pained look before leaving the room and the conversation.

Klaus saw Hope clutch the letter as a lone tear fell from her eye, finally finding some comfort in her grief. He tried his best to help her, as did everyone one else, with no results. He always knew she had formed a bond, connection to the letters, but he finally understood how much she relied on them to keep her guided and grounded.

He finally understood Hayley's jealousy at the person who Hope found more comfort with than her. He just hoped that they would never stop until she turned her attention away from them.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Happy Monday everyone! Hope the weather where you are sucks less than here! I swear my hands had frozen over for a while, it is a good job I wanted to make toast, therefore I could heat my fingers up from the heat while I waited! LOL**_  
 _ **Major thanks to all of those who has reviewed|followed|favourited|supported me on this journey, You are all precious gems! xD**_  
 _ **So a lot of you answers may be answered here...Some will be in the next few chapters, but she has arrived! excited much?! Let me know what you think. I still have a few more chapters to go after this (Maybe 6ish?)**_  
 _ **My drabble Testify was chosen as 'drabble of the week' too by Klaroline Magazine and I am still shocked and surprised!**_

* * *

Hope sat in the large dining room with her family, enjoying a lovely three course meal. Everyone was chattering away and discussing topics such as the kingdom. She, however, was reflecting back on the previous day. Despite Rebekah throwing her a massive masquerade ball for her 18th birthday, it left her in a somber mood

She had an awesome time dancing and dining with her friends. Her father even allowed a few alcoholic drinks, but it wasn't enough to get drunk on. It had distracted her from that morning's events.

Hope and the rest of the Mikaelson family had gathered as usual in the family living room to open her presents, and celebrate her birthday as they patiently waited for her normal gift box from her secret sender.

But nothing arrived all day.

She was very anxious as to why they had stopped, and put out. She was fearful that the person had been hurt, or worse.

The masked ball distracted her from most of her thoughts on the subject, and also getting into an argument with her father over her dress didn't hurt. It was a stunning gown. The top part was a colourful, intricate floral design that opened up into a low cut v around her breasts which was useful so she could show off her two precious necklaces that she had been gifted over the years. Her father nearly had a heart attack at that part of her dress, along with the slit that joined the bottom half of the dress from the waist down. The white floor length dress was beautiful and lacy with a split at the left hand side that went just above the knee. That placement was too far for her father's liking, but with her aunts rallying that she was an adult who could dress and defend herself really well. Klaus really had no choice but to let it go.

She also wore a gorgeous laser cut mask cluttered with diamonds that looked almost like angel wings. It was the most beautiful mask she had seen, and she loved it so much because it was a gift from her father.. He said it helped conceal her identity for the purpose of the ball, but not too much that every guy wouldn't notice it was her to flirt with. He was still overprotective.

He was still getting used to her being all grown up and not his little girl anymore.

There seemed to be an almost timid knock on the door that brought her out of her thoughts as she stopped subconsciously playing with her charm bracelet.

Kol got up and went to answer the door and by the time Hope looked up from her bracelet, there was a beautiful woman with bright blue eyes and long blonde locks that framed her face perfectly standing shyly in the room.

She almost looked like an angel.

A very _specific_ guardian angel that the spirits had shown her. The same woman as the picture her father drew and hidden away.

"You're real?" Hope whispered so quiet that barely anyone could hear her.

"I'm so sorry for interrupting your meal. I was supposed to come yesterday, but I kind of chickened out and I didn't think I'd make it here today either, or that you'll hear the door. I did try to knock it as quiet as I could," The blonde rambled whilst nervously twiddling her thumbs.

"What are you doing here, love?" Klaus asked her, forehead wrinkled in confusion.

"Umm, yeah, right. Here goes," she whispered practically to herself as she gained confidence to say whatever she had come here for.

"I have the key to Hope's immortality," the blonde woman announced, raising her chin in confidence.

A few shocked gasps rang out throughout the room as Hope and Klaus perked up at the news. Silence and tension flowed through the room before Elijah eventually broke the silence.

"Miss Forbes is it? That's impossible. We have our mother's spell close and guarded. You cannot make her an Original like us as there is no more human doppelgänger blood out there."

"Oh, please, it's Caroline. But, there are two other ways she can become an immortal," she paused, making sure everyone was listening while she gathered her thoughts.

"One, she could become an Original by using your mother's spell. That would cut her from her powers, and she would become a hybrid like Klaus and her wolf can be triggered afterwards like he had done after his first kill. She could still die from the white oak stake, which I assume you have gotten rid of?" She pointed her question at Klaus, who nodded.

"Or two, She can keep her wolf and limited powers through Qetsiyah and Silas' immortality spell. There is no other cure made, so she will not be able to die. All that you would be need is a Bennett witch."

"I have the spell for the immortality, and Bonnie is willing to perform the spell with no catch and I also have human doppelganger blood. My only requirement is that Hope, and only Hope alone, can make the decision as to what she want to happen to her, or if she doesn't want the spells at all. It will be her choice only," she finished.

Everyone instantly looked at Hope for answers, who was thrown by all the new information. Her mind spun with the new knowledge, coupled with whom the woman was to her family, and how she found answers her father had been searching for years with no results.

"And why should we trust you after everything you've done to our family? I want proof first." Rebekah demanded.

Caroline nodded assuredly, pulling a dark, locked wooden box out of her bag and moved towards the table to place it down near Hope and Klaus.

"I am going to need your charm bracelet," Caroline told Hope quietly. While Hope took off her protection bracelet that she had gifted her at nine, Caroline did the same to her left wrist and fit the two half keys, joining them together to make one whole key.

Everyone put the pieces of the puzzle together, instantaneously figuring out that Caroline had been the one to send all the presents to Hope.

"So did you do all this out of the goodness of your heart or to turn my daughter against me and make me jealous?" Hayley growled at the blonde vampire angrily.

"None of this was to do with you, Hayley. I wanted to help Klaus and his daughter. You being jealous over this is just a happy accident." Caroline replied back amusedly.

Hayley's eyes narrowed before lunging at the blonde. The only thing stopping her from hitting Caroline was Klaus' quick reflexes and strong grip on her arm.

Everyone calmed down once the shock passed, so they sat back around the table. Klaus was practically comatose in shock but Hope was excited and nervous to ask Caroline the thousands of questions she had ever since the first package arrived all those years ago.. Klaus thought along the same wavelength still hoping he wasn't dreaming of her arrival to New Orleans and being in his house to grant his daughter immortality.

Rebekah snorts out a 'of course it would be her' under her breath, half in distaste and the other half in amusement at Klaus' dumbfounded expression.

Caroline finally put the key into the lock on the box and opened the lid to reveal a vial of blood and a very aged parchment paper rolled and tied with ribbon.

"After Silas drank the cure out of Katherine, she began to aged rapidly. She gave me a sample of her blood for safe keeping and told me that I would know what and who it was for. It was her parting gift to me after I helped her and we became friends," Caroline explained as she closed the lid on the box.

She took the two bracelets apart and gave Hope hers back along with the box and put her own back on her wrist.

"Think very carefully of your options," She advised and turned to leave.

Before she was able to leave the room, Klaus woke from his stupor and flashed in front of her.

"You're here," He whispered almost to himself, confused and still questioning if she was real.

He zoned out for most of the conversation since she had turned up. Only his instincts were working long enough to stop Hayley from attacking his love.

Caroline read Klaus' confusion and reached up, as if to cup his face with her hands, but stopped.

"Of course I am, Klaus," she replied softly. "Come with me and I can answer your questions, then maybe you could send Hope over. I'm sure she has a lot of questions for me too."

After a few moments, she hesitantly placed her hand in Klaus' who instantly clenched her hand firmly in his grasp to make sure she didn't disappear and leave him.

Kol threw something at Caroline, which she caught and placed in her back pocket of her jeans.

"It should be up to your standards darling," Kol gave her an encouraging smile, breaking up the awkward silence that blanketed the room.

She lead him out of his house, Klaus thankful that his legs were still able to function after the shock of the afternoon.

A few blocks away from his home, Caroline pulled him into a townhouse and he looked at her questioningly.

"Oh, I've bought the house and had my stuff moved in a few months ago," Caroline turned around to him with a massive grin, and Klaus couldn't help his heart double in size at the implications of her buying a house in New Orleans.

She was home.


	19. Chapter 19

_**Hey all! How are you all doing? It's that time of the week again where you have an update. Thanks again so much for all of your support|reviews|favs|follows. You rock my socks! :D**_  
 _ **So if you are un aware and not on tumblr, we had a Klaroline positivity week where we send thanks to everyone xD**_  
 _ **Heres mine from day six|fav reviewers**_  
 _ **How can I whittle down to my favourite reviewers when each one is amazing?!**_  
 _ **Huge thank you to each person who has reviewed my stories and those who keep continuing to on my work, each one of you make me incredibly happy when you do so.**_  
 _ **I am so grateful that you all enjoy my work as much as I do writing it.**_  
 _ **To those unsure wether to review peoples work, please do so, a little encouragement goes a very long way. It's also a great way to make friends too ;)**_

* * *

"Kol gave you the key," Klaus stated after they walked into Caroline's new home.

It wasn't a question.

Caroline kept quiet as she walked into her living room giving him chance to look around, Klaus still following behind dumbfounded.

Her living room was decorated with light, cozy furniture that complimented the soft yellows on the walls. The two homely sofas were sat opposite each other with a vase of fresh flowers centred on the coffee table in between the two. The whole room was flooded in light in such a way that was the essence of Caroline.

Beautiful, full of light.

Home.

He sat on the one sofa nearest the door so he could watch Caroline, who opened the corner unit to reveal the elusive alcohol stash each vampire house seemed to contain.

"How long did he know you were sending Hope gifts?" He questioned.

There were so many thoughts stirring in his mind, and he needed answers.

"Hmm, about five years? he answered while pouring Klaus, who looked like he could down a bottle or two, a drink. "Bonnie and I bumped into him in Athens, a few drunken nights after, he finally coaxed me into confessing."

Klaus cringed, thinking back to the time he'd asked for hers. Another thought crossed his mind and he looked over at the blonde trepidatiously.

"Did you two?" He couldn't finish the sentence, the thought alone making him queasy.

She looked at him confused for a moment before humour and disgust crossed her features.

"Oh God no! Never!" She shook her head vehemently. "However, Bonnie on the other hand," She trailed off with a shrug at the end, leaving the relationship between her friend and Kol hanging for Klaus to come to his own conclusion.

Relief flashed in his eyes quickly before schooling his usual hybrid face back with a look of semi-coldness, releasing a breath he didn't know he held.

"So, how did you find out about Hope?" Klaus asked Caroline timidly, internally cursing himself for acting like a teenage boy.

He was _the_ Hybrid for god sake. There was something that happened to him whenever he was around this woman, this beautiful, blonde vampire who could bring the most powerful man in the world to his knees.

Only her.

 _Always_ her.

Well, except the time Silas had got into his head, but it was still in her image, so.

"After you left and promised to never to return," Caroline started, bringing Klaus out of his thoughts. "Tyler found out about what we did in the woods, and if it weren't for Stefan, he would have bit me. Instead he told me about Hayley and what happened to him when he chased after you to New Orleans. He wanted to hurt me, and it worked."

There was a twinge of guilt in Klaus' chest and he looked down. She looked back at him sheepishly. "But I forgave him, just like I did with you when you bit me in anger."

Klaus exhaled sharply, feeling rage build up at Tyler's actions. "I think I need another drink."

After a few moments and a refresh of drinks, he calmed down from his anger at his first hybrid. Caroline moved to sit down on the sofa opposite him, slipping her heels off and tucking her legs underneath her.

He had way too many questions, and wasn't sure where to start.

"How did you get the parcels delivered?" Klaus finally settled on.

That was a question every one in his family had.e They knew it had to be magic in the end, but not even Freya could figure it out.

"Bonnie," She gave him an amused look with the silent 'duh' attached to it. "I'm not sure about the specifics and everything, but Bonnie or even Kol can explain it better than me. They know all the technical terminology and all that witch-y jazz."

"Why? Why didn't you come before? Why wait till now to come see her? Why did you send the gifts? Why keep it a secret? Klaus spout out, his grip on his curiousity starting to wane. "I-I, I just...don't understand."

"Okay, okay, one at time." Caroline replied, trying and failing to muffle a laugh. " First of all, I didn't lie when I said I had plans and things that I want, Klaus. I wanted an education, spend time with my mortal mother, travel with her and Bonnie, earn my own money and explore my own potential. I just needed to focus on myself. I mean, I died when I was seventeen and then spent the next few years trying to survive the next big bad that seemed to come along every year," she voiced, looking out the window to her right wistfully.

"You were the first person who wanted to know my hopes and dreams, everything I wanted in life. Truthfully, not even I had thought of that since I turned. I was hung up on my human fantasies and I had to try to adjust and survive. Planning a future seemed pointless when I didn't know if I had one," she finished, a pang of sadness in her voice.

"I heard all about the trouble and war between the witches and vampires and I just couldn't deal with all the drama. That's the reason why I left Elena and the Salvatore's behind. Then, I didn't know if you wanted me to see your daughter since you never told me about her, so I assumed you didn't want me to know. I guess let my insecurities get the best of me," Caroline explained as Klaus began to shake his head. "Again.".

"Of course I want you here, love. I wanted to tell you so many times about Hope. I just couldn't bring myself to get the words out or see the hatred in your eyes when I told you that Hayley was her mother. As the years passed and I was sure you knew, there was no need to interrupt your life," Klaus tried to clarify.

"I have no right to hate you, Klaus, even if I thought it was poor choice who you brought to bed. I was with Tyler, you were single. I have no right to tell you who to or not to sleep with. I wanted to send her birthday presents since we left on good terms. Friends right? It felt like the right thing to do. I never signed them because of the whole war thing going on. I just didn't want anything coming back to me. "She explained, letting out a soft laugh. "I actually thought you knew they were from me until I bumped into Kol. He mentioned the whole surprise and everyone guessing who they were from, so I kept it going because I couldn't figure how to tell you."

"I waited until she became an adult so I wouldn't step on any toes and cause too many arguments. Women, and wolves can be territorial," she mentioned and Klaus let out a snort. "And Rebekah, well you know."

Klaus nodded, unable to stop the quirk of his lips at the mention of his little sister and her temperament.

"Plus, I finished the whole "self-endearing" thing and I'm ready to settle down for a long while," she finished her explanation, hoping that Klaus could see her reasoning and understood her need to assess her life and live her own path.

She also kind of hoped he picked up on her hint of staying in New Orleans.

Klaus sat quiet for a moment, trying to absorb the slew of new information.

He was still completely stunned to see Caroline again, looking just as beautiful as the last day he saw her. The light in her eyes had grown, as had her hair, which was curled to mid back with plenty of bouncy layers. She had on light, subtle makeup that framed all the right features and the light cast from the window highlighted her in practically an angelic glow. Klaus took her in as fast as his artistic eyes, committing that moment to memory so he could paint that scene later. He didn't know he was staring until Caroline's voice broke him out of the fog.

"So do you think I could officially meet Hope? Im sure she has plenty of questions too, she shuffled in her seat nervously. "I would never hurt her, plus you can be there when it happens if you want to," she rambled.

"Of course, I trust you Caroline. I know you wouldn't hurt her," Klaus breathed.

He reached out hesitantly, grabbing her hand to assure her nerves. There was a spark that went up his arm and he tried to keep from reacting, concentrating on trying convey how much this all meant to him and how much he trusted.


	20. Chapter 20

**_Hey everyone, heres the latest update for you all!_**  
 ** _I want to keep thanking every one who keeps me going by reviewing|supporting|favouriting|following._**  
 ** _I just want to say I'm taking a mini break from this, I am currently doing the 25daysofklaroline event on tumblr and the klaroline gift exchange too on AO3. SO i am pretty busy. Don't forget to keep an eye out on my profile for updates xD_**  
 ** _So im gonna wish you all an amazing Christmas and Ill be back in January, fingers crossed sooner if I find time xD_**

* * *

Caroline sat in her living room waiting for Klaus to return with and couldn't help but reflect on her life and how she finally got to New Orleans.

She finally finished college at Whitmore despite a little supernatural drama, but not detrimental enough to affect her and her friends like the past problems did. No one died which was strangely bizarre, but very welcome. After graduation, she persuaded Bonnie to go travelling with her. They toured the country first, purposely avoiding New Orleans. Due to the lack of contact and having too much fun discovering new things, they unintentionally cut ties with the Salvatore love triangle. Enzo ended up meeting up with them and the three became inseparable.

Enzo and Bonnie travelled solo for a few months at a time, her diving into her magical roots around the world like they did in America, and Enzo wanting to experience life outside of a cage and Damon. Caroline finally convinced her mother to go on holidays, but they always met up and toured the next country together, making a point to come back to Mystic Falls and spend Christmas with Caroline's mom. Liz practically adopted Enzo into the family along with Bonnie.

Caroline went back to college and majored in event management and business, and started up her own business, travelling to clients to plan parties and weddings and events. Bonnie always tagged along for the free holidays. The money helped her buy a few properties in her favourite cities and she usually rented them out for extra cash. She needed all the help she could to help foot her expensive taste in clothes.

The pair met up with Kol years ago and after interrogating him, they were finally convinced he wasn't going kill them for their stunts back home. They actually became great friends. When Enzo turned up, the four were unstoppable with the amount of fun they had. There was maybe some shared jail time, but that was mainly all the boys fault in the girls' eyes, even if sometimes it was Caroline's drunkenness teasing that led them in that particular direction. Kol never really mentioned his family, Klaus in particular and Caroline was glad. It was sort of a silent understanding between them.

It wasn't until they got extremely drunk three years ago that Kol spilled the beans about the birthday gifts Hope received each year and how it annoyed and excited them not knowing who they were from. Caroline was confused since she thought Klaus would have known they were from her and she told that to Kol. They both agreed to keep going with the secrecy, but she would have to show up one day eventually when she was ready. Kol loved riling Klaus up and being able to have one up one him.

Caroline was nervous to finally officially meet Klaus' daughter. She was kind of embarrassed that she never turned up for Hope's 18th birthday party last night due to her overwhelming nerves, and Bonnie made her go today. She was so excited while she was getting ready, but then her trusty insecurities got the best of her and she kept over thinking everything about how would Klaus even remember her? Would Hope like her? What would his family say? Would Hayley want to kill her? She threw the questions to the back of her mind and put her shoes on, trying to build her confidence to show up, but by the time her hand hit the crystal door knob, she froze.

Bonnie and Caroline had comforting chat afterwards while they snuggled on the sofas in their pyjamas eating ice-cream. Caroline spilled about all of her fears and it felt good to finally get everything out in the open. She knew Bonnie wouldn't judge her for falling for Klaus anymore, but she still had that tiny nagging doubt she would disown her. So much history had happened back in Mystic Falls, so she couldn't help but feel a tad nervous. But eventually, her friend's support and the fact that she knew all along about Caroline's feeling for the Hybrid helped her gain the confidence to leave the house and visit the Mikaelson family the next day.

Caroline claimed it was a mixture of the girl talk and the witchy brew Bonnie made and snuck in her coffee that morning.

Mostly it was the witchy brew, but Bonnie would never let that be known.

Caroline was shocked the first time she caught a glimpse at Hope, her blonde hair just like Rebekah's with Klaus' curls with Hayley's athletic build, and eyes just like her father's. She was even more shocked at seeing Klaus again for the first time in eighteen years. He looked similar, yet was more relaxed and had a glimmer of light in his eyes. The butterflies in her stomach didn't stop or go away over the years like she thought they would. Instead, they seemed to multiply and make a steel wall, ready to never surrender and sway away from the hybrid.

Klaus walked back into the living room from the hall where he called Hope, arranging for her to come over.

"She is on her way over," he announced and Caroline give him a gentle nod, unsure whether to sit back on the sofa or to sit where he wanted to be, next to her.

Before he moved his feet, the door knocked. He knew his little girl would practically run over to the house. He could hear her panting slightly and he chuckled to himself at her excitement. He saw Caroline stiffen up slightly at the knock and her eyes went a bit wild with a mixture of nerves and excitement. He never understood where Hope got her some of her expressions when she displayed her emotions, but looking at the blonde vampire in front of him reminded him of some of the exact features his daughter would have on the other side of the door. For two women who haven't met each other, she seemed to have picked up on the vampire's tells.

It was uncanny.

He turned back around and opened up the door to his daughter, letting her in and guiding her into the living room. The pair sat on the sofa opposite Caroline, the room in a comfortable silence as they silently took in each others' presence, preparing themselves.

Klaus found the situation surreal. He always visioned the two most important women in his lives together since Hope was born. Many a night he spent fantasising of them being a perfect family, wishing he gained the courage to call her and explain the new dynamic him and his family faced.

Hope didn't know what to expect when Caroline announced she was the one sending the gifts. She knew it was her from at an early age, but not her name. The spirits had shown her image that she thought to had been her guardian angel. She was aware that the woman was the same person from the portraits she found in her father's sketch book, in the secret panel of his studio wall that none knew of. She was snooping around one day a few years ago, her magic tugging her in that direction and had wondered why her senses showed her the location.

It wasn't until she was older that she understood the longing in her father's eyes. Hope had always wanted to meet the woman who stole her father's heart and to hear how she managed when so many failed, her Aunt Cami being one of them. She was also curious as to why they had ended their relationship.

"So, I bet you have a few questions," Caroline stated nervously towards Hope, quietly disrupting the atmosphere around them.

"Umm yeah, of course. How did you meet my father?" the young woman in question queried.

Caroline looked towards Klaus, unsure what could be said and not wanting to overstep boundaries of his past in front of his child.

"It's okay, we have adopted an open policy. She knows what myself and my family are capable of," Klaus explained to Caroline, soothing her fears.

"I was best friends with the doppelganger Klaus needed for his hybrid curse and his little army. Suffice to say, we tried to kill each other a few times in the name of protecting family and friends. I was supposed to be the vampire he was to use in the sacrifice too, but a friend saved me before and he used a backup vampire and wolf," Caroline tried to explain.

"We were kind of enemies for a while, both trying to kill the other. A little while later, we discovered we needed to work together to defeat Silas and then became friends," she hesitated on the last word, unsure of what they were now after their interlude in the woods.

"So that's why you sent me gifts every year? Because you two are friends?" Hope asked unconvincingly.

She knew there was something deeper there between the two. Friends meant that Caroline would have probably been in her life from the beginning, like Vincent. There had to be more to the story.

Her father didn't obsessively draw the same face unless they meant something to him, and if they were going down the friend route, then her father would also have secret drawing of Jackson, Vincent and Camille; which she knew from experience, he didn't.

She needed to find out the truth.

"Of course," Caroline replied. "I never meant to send them anonymous either because I was sure Klaus knew they were from me. I was trying to stay out of as much drama as possible. I didn't exactly want to gain attention from possible enemies while trying to relax on the beach," She tried to laugh, but it failed. Being questioned by an original hybrid and his daughter was harder than both college and convincing her mother to go on holidays.

"Right, that makes sense. But why do you draw her all the time?" Hope's next question was pointed towards her father. Klaus' eyes widened, feeling his cheeks burn at her question. Caroline secretly enjoyed the direction from her in from the hot seat, but the development posed by Hope completely shocked her.

That seemed to pose the question of him having feelings for her still, if he wanted to still be her last love.

"What? How do you know about them?" Klaus whispered.

He thought he hid them safe, spelled them and killed the witch for secrecy. He knew his daughter was powerful, but didn't know why hadn't she come to him with these questions when she first found the drawings.

"My magic pulled me to them," she shrugged nonchalantly.

"So, how did you get doppelganger blood?" Klaus questioned Caroline, trying to change the subject from his drawings, hoping that Caroline hadn't been uncomfortable with the knowledge that he still held affection for her.

"Katherine was forced the cure in a battle between her and Elena. Silas found her and drained her dry, but you know how much of a survivor Katherine is. She didn't really die. We kind of became friends when she helped us out at college, trying to persuade a vampire scientist that we weren't vampires like he thought. When you came back to Mystic Falls to gloat over her "corpse to be," she travelled into Elena's body. I told her about you coming to town thinking it was Elena. I also kind of mentioned what happened, and she gave me the vial of her blood and told me I'd be needing it one day. She made sure that no matter how mad I was at you, that I never destroyed it. She's dead now, so there is no need to scour the earth for her." Caroline explained, tossing a little information about the state of his least favorite doppelganger in at the end.

"I was hurt that you didn't tell me before, you know. But, I couldn't let my feelings override that that if the claims were true and that you had fathered a child, then you would do anything to protect her and make sure she never leaves you. Even death. So, I thought maybe it could help one day." she continued. "This way I thought I could also try and protect Elena, now that she's the only doppelganger out there. You would have no reason to try and turn her human for her blood. It was a win-win situation for all of us."

Klaus had to give that to her. She was right about that.

They carried on talking for a while before Hope's stomach made a loud noise. They had forgotten the time, lost in conversation. They invited Caroline back to their house and join the family for a meal.

The blonde accepted the invite graciously, but was still nervous at how the dinner with the Mikaelson's would go. There was a lot of history between her and Hayley, not to mention all the past drama with Rebekah. However, there was only one way to find out.


	21. Chapter 21

**Thank you all so much for your patience with me for not uploading, you are all amazing!**

 **And also a huge thanks for your reviews/follows/favourites.**

 **I wont be uploading this every Monday now, just as soon as the chapters are finished. We have three left! :( and I'm so sad to see this end. Without all your support I wouldn't have got this far! Your all diamonds xD**

* * *

When Hope got off the phone to her Uncle Elijah, telling them to make room on the table for a guest, the trio made their way back to the Mikaelson residence. Caroline sent a quick text to Bonnie to let her know of her whereabouts and that she was safe.

Caroline felt a knot in her stomach tighten with each step she took in the direction of the Abattoir. Her nerves escalated at the thought of having dinner with the Mikaelsons, especially considering their past back in Mystic Falls. She knew Klaus and Kol forgave her and vice versa. She was a teenager back then, trying to keep her friends and self alive from ancient creatures while battling her own demons.

Elijah and the new sister Freya were wild cards. She never interacted with the noble brother when he was in town, Elijah always either trying to kill Klaus or saving his family at the time. With Freya, she only saw her for the first time earlier that day. Kol talked about her whenever they met up and from his stories, her personality seemed to share a few traces of her siblings' so she was a definite wild card.

Rebekah and Hayley, on the other hand, were predictable. They used to dislike her for whatever reasons that weren't clear to her at the time and they held onto that grudge. Caroline just wanted to call it water under the bridge and attempt to get along since she planned to stay for awhile. But, even if that didn't work out, she was sure she could evade them better in New Orleans than Mystic Falls.

Caroline walked behind Hope and Klaus, taking her time to admire him from behind, especially paying attention to the way his jeans looked way too good on him. They led her into their dining room, the smell of food and dessert wafering from the kitchen and the sound of the Mikaelson family conversing in the dining room already.

As she entered the lavish dining room, Hope announced that she was going to be their guest. Caroline tried to ignore Rebekah's snort and Hayley sneering at her presence as Klaus subtly guided her with gentle hand on the small of her back to her seat next to him.

"Oh, it's you," Rebekah muttered between her gritted teeth, unamused by her presence as Hayley giggled alongside her.

"Bekah," Klaus growled lowly, silencing his sister.

She was thankful that Kol sat on the other side of her and Hope across from her so she wouldn't have to directly hear the snide comments Rebekah and Hayley made under their breaths.

Dinner started off awkward to say the least. Elijah and Freya interrogated her throughout appetisers and halfway into the main course about who she was and how she met the family. Elijah was curious to know if she still had connections to Elena and the Salvatores. Klaus seemingly had enough of trying to change the conversation and distract her from their overwhelming personalities, because it looked as if he was about to implode on his siblings until Kol came to their rescue.

"So, how is Bonnie lass doing? Missing me yet?" He waggled his eyebrow suggestively "I know you did."

"Like a stake in the heart," Caroline tried to sound as serious as she could, but fell flat at her friend's outrageously fake hurt expression, clutching his chest for emphasis.

"Oh darling, if I had a heart you would have broken it," He bantered back gleefully, the rest of the family staring at their joke in confusion and in Klaus' case: jealousy.

The pair was so used to that type of greeting every time they met up, they forgot the other occupants in the room. "So I heard Antonio's wife disappeared a few months ago and was found dead the other day," He gasped theatrically, his siblings curious as to why he brought the subject up.

"Yeah well, she helped him hurt Bonnie," Caroline told him sternly, knowing he would have been impressed with the creativeness she used in capturing the elder vampire.

Bonnie being hurt was off limits and the pair shared the sentiment of making the offender's death as painful as possible. Antonio got lucky, Kol had torn his heart out in rage so it was only fair that his wife had paid the price for them both.

"Wait, you know the D'Avalos?" Rebekah interrupted the conversation, outraged.

"They were great friends and allies to our family for centuries while we stayed in Ravenna, how dare you kill them!" she shouted while slamming her hands down at the table, standing up ready to tear her head off by the look in her eyes.

Caroline was fed up with Rebekah's attitude towards her, and put down her fork, looking up to meet the other blonde's eyes.

"They were leading a group planning to kidnap Hope and kill her. They had to die," Caroline responded coldly, yet passionately.

"It was you killing the supernaturals," Klaus concluded, taken back by the vampire next to him.

There had been hundreds of witches, wolves, and vampire deaths in the past decade that left everyone confused and suspicious of the circumstances that came about their deaths. He took another long look at her when she turned around to answer him. She still retained the light he loved within her, it glowed more surprisingly, even with the knowledge of the deaths she orchestrated.

"They were all involved in a plan to harm your daughter, Klaus. You had enough trouble with that here than to deal with the rest of the world finding out about her" her voice softened as she spoke to Klaus. "Besides, I had Bonnie and Enzo helping me."

"Miss Forbes, if you could please elaborate?" Elijah asked, subtly demanding information on the deaths.

"It's not as if we went looking for the trouble. Enzo, Bonnie and I were relaxing one day shopping in London when we heard a few vampires mention a plot against the Mikaelsons. It was around Hope's 5th birthday. The news had travelled over to England and stupidly said where they were meeting with others to smooth a plan out. They were recruiting, so me and Enzo kind of agreed to help them," Caroline explained, thinking back to the first time they took out a group of vampires. "Then once we knew that everyone aware of the plan was present, a tragic awful warehouse fire took place. It was quite lucky that no one was harmed during the arson attack."

"Was everyone you killed going to harm my niece?"

"Like I said, we didn't go looking for for trouble. We were just travelling around having fun and if we heard anything, we made sure to switch it up a bit. Bonnie de-spelled daylight rings from afar. Then we came across Antonio. He just found out we were betraying them and their tiny, pathetic army and was going to kill Bonnie. It was a good job Kol came in and tore his heart out when he did or neither of us would be alive."

"Oh, fun times. I always thought he'd be trouble one day. Her and Bonnie-lass thought I was there to kill them myself after their involvement in my death."

"How many times have I got to tell you that we didn't know until afterwards and was on cleanup duty?"

"I still died," Kol shrugged nonchalantly. "Anyways, after they calmed down, we had a few drinks and told me what happened. There were a few people I didn't trust to stay alive with my niece roaming around the world and breathing, so I gave them a few leads to track down and helped when we met up."

"You swore you had nothing to do with the deaths," Klaus spat at Kol.

"And I didn't lie. You just never asked about the deaths afterwards."

"So, you've been protecting my daughter all this time and we didn't know about it?" Hayley cut in finally.

"Well I didn't do it for you," Caroline whispered. "But, yeah."

"Thank you," Hayley spoke sincerely, even if it left a bitter taste in her mouth at who it was directed to. "This doesn't make us friends."

"Oh hell no! But I do want to be civil with you all at least. I wanna stay here for a while and I want to make it clear that I don't want to step on anyone toes."

There was a moment of silence as everyone absorbed the events of the meal.

"Wait, you were up against wolves? What if you had been bitten or killed, Caroline?" Klaus questioned, trying to maintain his fear from being seen.

"I can handle myself fine, thank you very much," she tried to muster up a teasing scoff. "Plus, if I had been bitten, I would have been here much sooner than now."

She winked back at him trying to calm him down, luckily it worked in her favour and everyone settled back down to finish their meal.


	22. Chapter 22

Hey all! How are you all doing?  
This update is going to be short and sweet, hopefully it will tie you over till the next chapter, (SPOILER: which is all klaroline goodness)  
There is two chapters left after this one, the second being and epilogue! I just don't want this to end yet :(  
Thank you for all of you love and support, for your follows|favourites|comments|pm's each lovely comment means a lot to me, and you are all super stars!  
Enjoy and let me know what you think? :)

* * *

Caroline stood in the middle of the woods, the moonlight highlighting her figure as she held onto the wooden box that contained ingredients for the spell to be cast on Hope. Enzo stood slightly behind her while the Mikaelson family and Hayley gathered opposite them. Freya and Bonnie prepared the salt circle and spread candles while trusted vampires were stationed around the area in the woods. Marcel and Klaus agreed to a small amount of guards to keep it inconspicuous and not to raise suspicions while the princess of New Orleans would be at her most vulnerable and the family distracted.

They were all anxious as to which spell she would be asking for, the young woman wanting to surprise everyone at the last minute, or possibly give her time to change her mind. The choices were between staying mortal, becoming an Original Hybrid like her father by using doppelgänger blood, vervain powder, and white oak ash or choosing immortality from Qetsiyah's spell that only a Bennett witch could cast.

The two witches had discussed logistics around the spells, helping each other prepare and gather strength for whichever option was chosen. They agreed that Freya would cast the spell for Hope to become an Original because of the family's paranoia of the spell being in the wrong hands and the link between the spell being cast by a Mikaelson witch first, same as why Bonnie would cast her descendants if chosen.

Even though Caroline had been in New Orleans for a few weeks, she still had yet to interact with most of the siblings. Enzo joined the girls after a few days of their arrival, busy clearing up and sorting out their previous home. She, Kol, Bonnie, and Enzo were busy getting reacquainted with each other during the nights and Klaus finally persuaded Caroline to let him give her the tour of his city during the day, catching up on each other lives more whilst subtly flirting with each other.

Even though Caroline had come to settle down and give Klaus a chance to be her last love, she didn't want to rush into a relationship so soon. She wanted to focus on Hope, making sure she liked her first before stepping on any toes while being with her father. She also wanted to make more of an effort to get to know his family too. The first time she had a meal with them, well at least no one died. Uncomfortable, she would describe it as she thought back to that night.

Hope contemplated for weeks about her decision, which choice she would or wouldn't make. All she knew was that she was taking the opportunity to become immortal in some way. She asked her mother if she wanted Klaus to turn her into a hybrid and use the last doppelganger blood so she could become an immortal. Hayley refused her offer, thanking her of thinking of her mother's life first, but she wanted to move on eventually and be with Jackson, the love of her life. Hayley made sure Hope knew she would always look after her from the Other Side with Jackson when it was her time to go, and that she will always be with her.

Hope knew her mother would refuse to become a hybrid, and understood her reasons, but was still a little bit hurt at her decision. She still wanted to make sure before she used it. She told her family that if she was to become an Original, she wanted to control her bloodlust and not trigger her wolf until she was ready. That when the time came to trigger her wolf, it was to be a convicted criminal and not an innocent person.

She wanted to become an Original Hybrid, just like her father.

It was soon time for the spell to be cast, and Hope announced the decision she made and Caroline handed over the blood to Freya from the wooden box while she walked into the centre of the circle next to her father, him looking down on her with pride.

Freya mixed the vervain powder, doppelganger blood, and the white oak ashes into a chalice and drew the power from the full moon to cast the spell from Esther's grimoire that the Mikaelson's kept under lock and key. She gave the mixture to Hope who drank the fluid, trying not to gag on the metallic and weird taste of the ashes. Her aunt placed a bit of red wine inside after the spell to take away as much of the foul taste, but it was no use.

Freya turned around to walk towards the altar and before anyone could say another word she flicked her wrist and with a snap, Hope fell towards the floor. Klaus caught her before she hit the floor, shocked at seeing his daughter dead, even if it was only temporary and he thanked Caroline and Bonnie for their help and support before flashing Hope back to their home, placing her in her bedroom with a glass of blood at the ready for the transition. He sat in the chair in the corner of the room waiting for her to wake up, even if he knew it would take an hour or two.

A weight lifted from his chest at the knowledge of his daughter never dying a human death, but the sight in front of him still shook him to his core.


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey everyone! Heres the next update for you all to hopefully enjoy!**  
 **I want to thank you all for your reviews|favourites|follows|support , it really, really does mean a lot to me.**  
 **So this is the last 'chapter'. We still have an epilogue to go, and I hope this has been worth the wait.**  
 **There is another Klaroline event going on which I'm participating in, so check out _Until We Meet_ for those updates and my current published drabbles ;) Then as soon as that is over and done with I will be finishing this off :( I am so sad to see this ending... Enjoy all :)**

* * *

 _Hope awoke to a dull ache in her neck, like it needed to be clicked back into place, or just had been. The usual noisy, bustling streets of New Orleans were quieter in the morning, but she couldn't concentrate on something other than the overwhelming sounds of birds, jazz music, and voices. Once she opened her eyes, she saw perfect clarity. The grain in the wood of her bed frame, the cotton count in her bed sheets, and the pattern of her bedding having suddenly intensifying overnight._

 _Hope tried to recount what happened the previous night. She couldn't have snuck out for a party with her friends because hangovers were gloomy and left her with more of a headache feeling than her current predicament._

" _You need to drink, Hope." a whispered voice startled her._

 _Even if the noise made her jump out of her skin, she could tell by the softness it was meant to be much quieter than she was supposed to hear._

 _She turned to head around to the voice, and saw her father sitting on her bedroom chair, AKA her clothes rack at times. He looked exhausted, wary, yet happiness shone deep in his eyes to offset the slight fear hinging them. She noticed he wasn't looking at her, but at her nightstand where a glass of blood on her nightstand was placed and the memories flashed into her mind._

 _The spell._

 _She would become an Original Hybrid._

" _Promise me I won't lose myself and kill someone, Daddy," she finally spoke, hushed and vulnerable._

 _She felt like a little girl again who needed all the love and comfort her father could give her._

" _Always."_

 _She reached for the glass and chugged the liquid down quickly, thinking it would taste awful, but it was the sweetest, most divine thing her taste buds had ever touched. Before she could ask, beg, and plead for more of the succulent drink, her gums ached, burned, and tore apart to make room for her fangs. She felt her blood pulsing under her eyes, her heart crushing and pounding as if it was renewing a life._

 _Her undead life._

It was over five months since the spell on Hope was cast to turn her into an Original Hybrid. Caroline settled into New Orleans as quick as Hope settled into her new status.

Hope wanted to control her vampiric nature and bloodlust before triggering her wolf curse and felt those emotions, especially the quick temperament and anger heightened from becoming a vampire. As much as she despised the idea of killing someone, even a criminal, she longed to feel whole again.

She missed her inner wolf.

She fully understood how her father must have felt while his was cursed. Hope hadn't felt hers for five months and couldn't imagine living a thousand years without it like Klaus. She even broke down in her father's office to him and he comforted her, made sure she knew that she wasn't cursed, that when she was ready she could finish the transition. But, she still wasn't ready and wanted to persevere.

It was now October, and Klaus had been planning his annual ball and Caroline, Bonnie, and Enzo were invited along with the regular attenders, a few new witches, and wolves that come into age were invited to come also.

Caroline barely had time to shop for a ball gown with Bonnie due to Mardi Gras. The pair, Enzo, and Kol finally experienced the carnival together and the foursome together was wild and untamed. Klaus was thoroughly ecstatic that the blonde vampire had finally let go and looked happy and free in his city, even if it came at the expense of other men ogling her beauty.

Kol drunkenly let slip one night about his theory of the ball being Klaus' way of coping without light in his life and used it as a celebration of Caroline's birthday to her, who shrugged it off at the time, too drunk and anxious to open that can of worms, and wanting to dance to the new dance song with Bonnie.

The night of the ball arrived and Klaus opened up the evening standing on the balcony as per tradition with his family standing on the stairs in unison, his daughter next to him. She wore a soft, pink rose gown with golden embellishments on the off the shoulder straps and the band accentuating her small waist.

The rest of his family stood on the stairs, exuding status and intimidation.

Hayley stood on the top stair close to Hope in her A line gown with reds, pinks, and burnt oranges and matching jewels covering the sweetheart cut bodice. Elijah stood in between her and Freya in his most expensive, pretentious looking suit looking every bit of the extremely smart and honourable persona that he loved to show off. His older sister dressed in a jewel neckline, sheath gown with a silver gem pattern on the top and arctic blue fabric flowing to her feet.

Kol, looking bored and trying not to look like he was scanning the crowd for someone, wore whatever stuffy suit Elijah made him wear, with a glass of champagne in hand stood between his two sisters. Rebekah to the other side of him, chose to wear an onyx black tulle ball gown covering the charcoal underskirt. The sweetheart bodice had floral lace with silver gem clustering on the breast part of the dress.

Klaus was introducing his family when he saw a trio enter the room, slightly late. Enzo, which he was partly getting used to due to him taking up Kol's time and part-time hating because of the carnage they got up to, waltzed in with two women on each of his arm. Bonnie, to his left, dressed in a deep, dark emerald, curve hugging dress with a sensual split up to her left thigh. There were embellishments on her left hip where the gathered fabric met. She looked powerful and fierce, like the true Bennett witch she had grown into. He saw his younger brother finally lock onto her location and _was that drool?_

Shaking his head, he focused his attention onto the other side of the man, to the woman who literally made him stop his speech to catch his breath. The woman of his dreams was in the most stunning dress he laid eyes on. The sweetheart ball gown with a cotton white skirt had the most intimate, rich golden, floral design on the bodice, flowing over her hips and onto the skirt. She looked regal and ethereal with her hair pinned up similar to which she had done at the ball back in Mystic Falls. Her blue orbs shone with confidence under his adorning gaze and what looked like lust as she scanned his figure in return.

Elijah's cough brought him back to the room with everyone looking at him, confusion plastered over their faces, except his family's. They looked highly amused. Finishing off his speech, Elijah took over to open the dancing portion and Klaus took the opportunity to make his way to Caroline.

"May I have this dance?" he bowed in front of her, extending his arm for her to reach out and lead her onto the dance floor.

She placed her hand in his, neither of them noticing anything but the music and each other.

Caroline never wanted to stop being in his arms, wanting more from him now she finally decided she was ready for the Hybrid to be her last love. They got on really well with each other for the past few months. Klaus and the other Mikaelsons showed her their gratitude about giving Hope a chance at an immortal life. The father and daughter duo thanked her profoundly, and she helped Hope a bit with her control as the young girl sought her out when her aunts and uncles were being overbearing. Even though she and Klaus went out and saw the sights and danced in clubs, but he never made a move on her. He was a bit reserved and stiff and Caroline initially would have thought he had gotten over her had it not be his eyes betraying his movements.

She needed to know if this is what he wanted.

Wanted her.

Them.

Breaking the silence of the tranquil waltz, "So Kol told me something the other week when we were out drinking," she said lightly, looking into his gaze and he hummed in response for her to continue.

"He said something along the lines that you throw this event because it's really my birthday party," she shrugged nonchalantly, trying not to act like if he denied that he missed her would crush her spirits.

He stiffened and nearly tripped comically. He thoroughly enjoyed his time spent with Caroline and surprisingly, her friends too since she came for Hope's birthday. Even though she mentioned buying a house and hinted at sticking around, Klaus was also waiting for the other shoe to drop. He didn't want to confront her and pick up his grand declarations like he used to do back in Mystic Falls. The ball was solely in her court the last time they met and it would still be hers. He just assumed he'd wait for when she's ready like he intended. So, her topic of conversation threw him for a loop. Was she ready and dropping hints, or had he been too reserved in respecting her wishes?

Taking his momentary silence as a negative, Caroline dropped her eyes, ready to cover up the hurt she felt at him supposedly not caring for her romantically anymore, "You don't have to answer, it was just Kol joking around as usual," she muttered quietly.

"In a way it is, I suppose. I've, um," he stumbled on his words, trying to figure out how to convey his desires of her presence in the city without pushing or scaring her away with the enormity of his feelings.

"Missed me?" Caroline whispered, and they locked eyes with each other.

"Yes, I have."

"Good."

Klaus was about to ask what she meant by that, but her soft delicate hand brushed up his arm to his face and caressed it slightly before he felt her soft, sweet lips descend upon his own in a loving embrace. Both were completely absorbed in their world and in each other, his hand subconsciously moving to hold her hips delicately while she wrapped her around his neck. Pulling apart for air, they both mirrored each other smiles.


	24. Epilogue - Hope's 21st

_**So this is like**_ **the** _ **last chapter of the story, and kind of a chapter in my life really. You guys have been super supportive and friendly to me throughout our journey together, whether from the beginning, the middle, and even afterwards, I adore you all and I hope this chapter lives up to the rest of the fic and that you enjoy it. :)**_

 _ **I want to give a shout out to my rock throughout most of this fic, and it was thanks to our mutual love of each other's stories we became friends. Someone who has helped me so much, listening to my doubts and tried to help me get over writer's block and even helped pick out dress ideas with me. I've also had a really rough year personally and she has helped me so much. So i want to dedicate the last chapter to you, Abby, for being super amazing and being my galaxy! Your mistress is very pleased ;)**_

 _ **Ive met some incredible people from this story, Thank you all!**_

* * *

As the years went on, Klaus and Caroline continued to date without trying to be too serious about it. They had all the time in the world and both wanted to get the relationship right. They took sas time to get to know each other and building on trust, which had been difficult when all they both craved was to be near the other. Caroline also put her foot down in moving in right away with Klaus and his family. If they were going to take that step in their relationship, she wanted a house that was theirs and theirs only, a sanctuary away from Rebekah whining and Kol's antics.

Camille stopped frequenting the abattoir to see Klaus since Caroline reappeared in his life. He was initially confused but Rebekah finally let him know that the other woman had deep feelings for him. It left confused him even more that he had been oblivious about her intentions. His sister left the bewildered hybrid in the lounge laughing, couldn't believe how ignorant he was to the bartenders feelings. She had been a good friend, but she could never compare to how deeply he felt and cared for Caroline.

Rebekah and Caroline had gotten closer to each other after many attempts at shopping and girl nights. The pair still bickered with each other, their bantering and love for Klaus brought them closer, much to Klaus's annoyance. Rebekah loved to use her new friendship with Caroline to tell her all about Klaus' human life which Caroline was very eager to hear about. She revelled in the tales of viking Klaus and the affectionate side he had with his siblings and the gory details of his vampiric adventures, re-awakening Caroline's wanderlust with the tales of their adventures.

Caroline may have travelled around most of the world with Bonnie and Enzo, even with her mother, but she still wanted that adventure Klaus had promised her all those years ago.

 _Paris, Rome, Tokyo._

Hayley and Caroline were on speaking terms, having tried to become friends for the sake of Hope, and the family events she attended. Honestly, the pair was just happy with the rare odd interaction a year.

It took Hope a year to feel completely in control of her new vampire status before wanting to complete the transition to become a hybrid. She missed her wolf incredibly and she was finally ready to become whole. She insisted on finding a criminal and with a quick snap to his neck, she began the painful process of shifting. Her father sat beside her through it all in the bayou, murmuring soft words to calm her down and watch over and protect her when she finally became a wolf.

Becoming a wolf for the first time was absolutely freeing to Hope. She loved the powerful feeling in her bones, the draw to nature and family more so. It brought her closer to her parents and she shifted each full moon with her mother and their wolf clan.

Everything clicked into place.

Hope spent the next two years focusing on her supernatural powers and family, which distracted her from her education. She understood that she was now an immortal creature that would have all the time in the world. She was forever eighteen and could attend college any time she liked. Her dreams of going to New York were more attainable after she finally settled into being a hybrid. There was only one person left to convince, which was her father. She was planning on dropping the college bomb after her birthday dinner, when he was full and drunk on wine and Caroline.

The family and their usual close friends, Marcel, Bonnie, Enzo, and Caroline, plus a few of Hope's gathered at the Mikaelson's home to celebrate her 21st birthday. Rebekah had wanted to organise another ball, but relented under Hope's insistence of a small meal.

After a relatively calm meal with only some slight bloodshed where Kol was stabbed by Rebekah (in her defence he had warranted it and was lucky not to have his neck snapped) they finally gathered into the lounge to give Hope her presents.

Once she had finished opening all of her gifts and thanked her family, Caroline came in with another pink box similar to when she was a child. For the past few years, she had given her gifts with her father, so everyone was surprised at the box.

Smiling, Hope unfastened the gift and was suddenly hit with nostalgia and memories of her childhood. A lone tear fell onto her cheek as she smiled in pure happiness. Wiping the tear off with the back of her hand giggling, she finally took the lid off.

She was greeted with another care package like from when she was fifteen, the card on top 'College Survival Kit'. Shocked and confused because she had been careful with her research, she delved into seeing what was included. There was a photo of her and her parents, including Jackson, in a cute frame, a new diary and matching pen, mini travel bag of expensive toiletries her aunt had her accustomed too, a door key, some supplies for classes, sketch pad, a bottle of her favourite tequila, a Columbia University sweatshirt and a file that was tied closed.

"What is this?" she asked, confused.

"Open it." Caroline replied eagerly, getting up from where she was sitting on Klaus' lap and sat next to her.

Opening the file, she took out the papers of a property, instantly locking on an image of Central Park. Looking up at Caroline, happiness shined in her eyes but there was a glint of worry about what her father would say.

"The apartment is yours, in your name and has been pre-spelled beyond compare and is by-far the safest apartment in New York. Its also not far from the college you want to go to as well." Caroline explained gently.

Hope looked to her father to see his reaction, shocked that he was smiling and not angry like she expected. He stood up and grabbed a letter from his jean pocket, handing it over to her. She tore it open and saw an acceptance letter to the college she wanted to apply for, but was going to try next year after talking to her parents.

"No compulsion was needed. I'm so very proud of you Hope," he whispered to her as he pulled her into a hug.

"But how did you know?"

"I'm your father Hope, there isn't much that escaped my knowledge."

Wiping her happy tears, she hugged both Caroline and Klaus. "I'm actually hoping this would escape your attention though." She told the pair, both looking at her in confusion this time.

She flashed to her room to grab an envelope and came back down stairs, passing it to Caroline.

Caroline looked to Klaus to see if he knew what his daughter had planned and he looked just as anxious as she did. As she opened it hesitantly, Caroline discovered two plane tickets to Paris.

"It's a thank you for helping so much through the years. Both of you deserve this and Uncle 'Lijah said he would keep up the fort for as long as you both need while you're away." she explained, rambling a little.

Her father and Caroline looked at each other in awe, excitement forming on their faces

"You two make me sick." Kol shouted out.

"Get a room!" Rebekah joined in.

The room burst into fits of laughter at Klaus and Caroline flushed faces. Hope looked around the room in admiration of how much her family had come along and that her father was really, truly happy with Caroline.

The Mikaelsons, The Original family, were ruthless and feared throughout the supernatural world. But to Hope, they were family, and she wouldn't trade them for the world.


End file.
